Ego
by KyuMinHyuk1019
Summary: COMEBACK/Lee Minhyuk, sosok yang sangat membenci ayahnya terpaksa menerima perjodohannya dengan seorang guru baru berparas tampan namun dingin di Sekolahnya. Akankah keberuntungan berpihak padanya? /Yaoi/AU/author newbie/OOC/BtoBfic/
1. Chapter 1

_Aku hanyalah seorang yang beruntung bisa memilikinya_

_Begitu beruntung hingga rasa cintaku berubah menjadi 'Keobsesian'_

_Tak rela jika dirinya berbicara dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya tertawa dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya dekat dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya berpelukan dengan orang lain_

_Hingga tanpa kusadari aku telah menyakitinya_

_Menyakitinya terlalu dalam…._

.

.

**®KyuMinHyuk1019**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Ego**

**Author : **KyuMinHyuk1019

**Main cast : **

Lee Minhyuk

Yook Sung Jae

**Other cast : **all member BtoB dan beberapa tambahan lainnya

**Rating : **T+ (untuk sementara)

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort **

**Summary : **Lee Minhyuk, sosok yang sangat membenci ayahnya terpaksa menerima perjodohannya dengan seorang guru baru berparas tampan namun dingin di Sekolahnya. Akankah keberuntungan berpihak padanya? /Yaoi/AU/author newbie/OOC/

**Disclaimer : **BtoB punya Cube Entertainment, punya melody, punya orang tua masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam mereka sebagai cast dan ff ini murni punya saya. Meskipun saya berharap kalo mereka juga jadi milik saya/plakk/

**Warning : Yaoi, AU, OOC, typo(s)**

** .**

**.**

**Part 1 of ?**

**.**

**.**

Seoul, 17 Juli 2012

_Namja_ manis itu memasuki sebuah ruangan serba putih yang berada di rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul, tatapan matanya sendu kala melihat sosok yang duduk memunggunginya. Sosok berpiama biru polos dengan rambut yang –sedikit- berantakan. Sosok yang begitu dicintainya, sosok yang selama lebih dari 5 tahun menempati ruangan yang bisa dikatakan pengap itu. _Namja_ manis itu pun mengambil sebuah sisir di atas meja dan melangkah mendekati sosok yang masih pada posisinya itu.

"_Eomma…._" Panggilnya sambil merapikan rambut sosok '_Eomma'_ yang dipanggilnya.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban. Sang _Eomma_ hanya diam, menatap kosong jendela dihadapannya. Sementara sang _Namja_ manis masih dengan aktivitas -mari-merapikan-rambut-_eomma_- dengan hati-hati.

Setelah cukup lama sang _eomma _akhirnya membuka suara "Minhyuk~ah…. Bawa _eomma_ pergi dari sini! _Eomma _tidak gila!"

"_eomma _tenang saja…. Minhyuk akan bawa _eomma_, tapi tidak sekarang. Minhyuk percaya _eomma_ tidak gila" ucap _Namja_ manis bernama Minhyuk itu sambil memeluk tubuh ringkih sang _eomma_

_"eomma _tidak gila Minhyuk~ah" ucap _sang eomma_ lagi sambil menitihkan air matanya

"Minhyuk percaya _eomma_"

.

.

.

Sementara itu….

Incheon _Airport,_ tempat yang tak ada sepi-sepinya. Seorang namja dengan kacamata hitam menempel di matanya nampak tengah mencari seseorang yang menjemputnya. Lagi-lagi dia melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, 14.00 KST. Sudah 30 menit lamanya dia menunggu dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari orang yang bertugas menjemputnya.

"Tuan muda Yook Sung Jae"

"Pak Kim. kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah 30 menit 54 detik disini"

"_mianhae_ tuan muda. Tadi saya diminta mengantar Nyonya besar ke Supermarket terlebih dahulu"

"baiklah kumaafkan, _kajja_ kita pulang. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu"

* * *

_Namja_ manis itu memasuki sebuah _mansion_ dengan langkah mengendap-endap, tangannya mengelus dada sambil bergumam "Syukurlah" saat didapati mansion itu sepi dan gelap. Saat dirinya hendak menaiki anak tangga, ruangan yang tadinya gelap seketika terang disusul dengan suara yang amat dikenalnya.

"kemana saja kau Lee Minhyuk?"

"_Appa_"

"kutanya dari mana saja kau Lee Minhyuk?" sosok yang dipanggil _'appa'_ itu menaikkan suaranya

"aku dari mengunjungi_ Eomma_" jawab Minhyuk tenang 'yah…. Walaupun main-main dulu pulangnya' lanjutnya dalam hati

"huh…. _Eomma_ kau bilang? Kau itu sudah tidak punya _eomma_ lagi Minhyuk. _Eomma_mu sudah Mati!" ucap sang appa sambil tersenyum meremehkan

"Tidak! _Eomma_ku belum mati" sangkal Minhyuk

"Oh ya? Bagaimana jika besok kau mendapati _Eomma_mu membusuk di Rumah Sakit Jiwa?"

"apa maksud_ Appa_?"

"haha…. Minhyuk…. Minhyuk…. Kurasa bagi anak SMA sepertimu sudah mengerti apa maksudku tadi"

"jangan bunuh _eomma_. Appa!"

"bisa dipertimbangkan, tapi bagaimana jika buat perjanjian?"

"…."

"kau harus mengikuti perjodohan dengan putra pemilik _Yook Corp _dan sebagai gantinya aku tak akan mengusik _eomma_mu yang gila itu! Bagaimana?"

"Mwo? Dijodohkan?"

"ya, tinggal memilih saja. Mau dijodohkan atau menemukan eommamu membusuk di Rumah Sakit Jiwa"

"Aish…. Baiklah…. Atur sesukamu!"

Dan dengan begitu, kisah ini dimulai….

* * *

Seminggu kemudian….

"Minhyuk~ah" panggil seorang _Namja_ berpipi sedikit chubby memanggil _Namja_ manis yang membelakanginya

"eumb…. _Waeyo Changsub hyung_?" Tanya sang_ Namja _manis bernama Minhyuk sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap _Namja_ berpipi sedikit chubby itu

_"Kajja! _Park _Seongsaengnim _memanggil kita ke ruangannya" jawab _Namja_ berpipi sedikit chubby bernama Chang Sub itu

"eh? Sekarang?" tanya Minhyuk

"Ne, mau kapan lagi?" jawab Chang Sub

"ah…. Baiklah _kajja_" ajak Minhyuk

Mereka pun sampai di ruangan milik Park _Seongsaenim_, seorang guru BP tergalak di sekolahnya. Dilihatnya Eun Kwang –sang ketua genk-, HyunSik, dan Peniel sudah duduk berhadapan dengan pak tua berkaca mata tebal yang tak lain sang guru BP.

"hah…. Kalian berdua! Cepat duduk bergabung dengan tiga teman kalian ini" perintah Park _Seongsaenim_

"Ne _Seongsaenim_"

"kalian ini kan sudah ada di tingkat tiga kenapa masih saja berbuat onar. Yang memalak _hobae_ lah, yang berkelahi dengan sekolah tetanggalah, yang balapan motorlah, apa tidak capai hah? Daripada seperti itu lebih baik kalian persiapkan diri kalian untuk menghadapi Ujian Sekolah –" dan dimulailah ceramah sang guru BP yang membuat telinga kelima _Namja_ itu panas. Dalam hati kelimanya berkata 'oh Tuhan kapan ceramah ini berakhir?'

.

.

"Aish…. Dasar pak tua! Telingaku jadi panas mendengar ceramahnya" ucap Hyunsik sambil mengusap-usap telinganya

"Aih…. Hyung bolos saja yuk? Lagian ini sudah waktunya Kang _Seongsaenim_ nih, kalo masuk juga percuma kita nanti juga dihukum" ajak Peniel

"eh? Bukannya Kang _Seongsaenim_ sedang cuti ya? Jadi kelas sepi dong" ucap Eunkwang

"jinjja? Kurasa tak ada salahnya kita masuk ke kelas saja hyung. Aku bisa tidur disana" kali ini Minhyuk angkat suara

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Minhyuk. Kita kembali ke kelas dan tidur . kau tak ngantuk apa? Semalam kita kan abis balapan motor sama sekolah sebelah" ucap ChangSub menyetujui

"baiklah kita ke kelas saja" putus Eunkwang

Dan kelimanya pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Saat sampai di kelas benar dugaan Eunkwang, kelas yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'kelas anak nakal' itu sangat riuh. Bayangkan saja siswa-siswanya sedang bermain kartu, ada yang mengobrol, bahkan siswi-siswinya pun asik bergosip. Heuh…. Benar-benar kelas yang 'Luar Biasa'.

"Minggir…. Minggir…." Ucap kelimanya pada segerombol _Namja_ dan _yeoja _yang mengobrol di bangku mereka. Dan benar saja, gerombolan _Namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Sepertinya perlu kita tarik satu kesimpulan bahwa "seluruh siswa-siswi di Cube High School takut pada EunKwang CS termasuk di kelas yang 'Luar Biasa' tersebut.

.

.

SKIP TIME….

Seorang _Namja_ dengan keriput diwajahnya berjalan memasuki kelas yang terkenal kenakalannya itu diikuti seorang _Namja_ berperawakan tinggi yang umurnya masih terbilang muda dibelakangnya. Sontak saja melihat Park _Seongsaenim_ memasuki kelas membuat siswa-siswi yang tadinya riuh itu tenang seketika.

"tenang semuanya! Saya kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan _Seongsaenim_ yang akan menggantikan Kang Seongsaenim mengajar Matematika di kelas kalian" ucap Park _Seongsaenim_ tenang

"Yak! Kemana lima anak itu?" sambung Park _Seongsaenim_ lagi saat disadari lima anak 'kesayangannya' tak menampakkan batang hidung mereka.

Mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Park _Seongsaenim_ sontak siswa-siswi disana menoleh kebelakang seolah mengatakan dimana lima _Namja _yang dimaksud. "Yak! Tidur!" sepertinya guru BP tercinta kita ini mulai emosi. Dan….

Satu….

Dua….

Ti-

"YAK KALIAN BERLIMA CEPAT BANGUN ATAU BERDIRI DIDEPAN KELAS SEMINGGU BERTURUT-TURUT"

Sontak saja suara menggelegar itu membangunkan keempat _Namja_ yang asyik tertidur itu. Eh? Empat? Bukannya lima ya?

"Minhyuk~ah _ireona~_" _Oh My~_ sepertinya ada salah satu dari mereka yang masih tertidur

"LEE MINHYUK! BANGUN ATAU KAU AKAN KUHUKUM!" teriak Park _Seongsaenim_ mutlak

"Eungh…." Minhyuk hanya melenguh. Dan sontak saja membuat Park _Seongsaenim_ naik pitam

"LEE MINHYUK! BANGUN DAN BERSIHKAN TOILET SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Park _Seongsaenim _didepan gendang telinga Minhyuk

"aduh kenapa membangunkan- eh? Park _Seongsaenim_" Kaget Minhyuk dengan senyum canggung

"LEE MINHYUK! KAU! BERSIH-"

"Park _Seongsaenim_ bisakah kau menghukumnya nanti saja? Aku hanya ingin semua siswa di kelas ini menghadiri Pelajaran pertama mereka dariku" ucap Namja tampan yang tadi berdiri di belakang Park _Seongsaenim_

"Baiklah, Lee Minhyuk! Temui aku istirahat makan siang nanti"

"_Nde Seongsaenim_"

_Park Seongsaenim_ pun meninggalkan tempat itu, dan kini seorang _Namja _berperawakan tinggi itu berdehem mencoba merilekskan dirinya.

"kenalkan, Aku Yook Sung Jae. Pengganti Kang _Seongsaenim._ Kalian bisa memanggilku Yook _Seongsaenim_ atau Sung Jae _Seongsaenim_ sepertinya tak masalah"

"Dan aku ingin semua siswa mendengarkan dan memperhatikan pelajaran dariku. Tidak ada yang menguap, mengantuk, atau pun tertidur_. Right_?" ucap _Namja_ itu lagi sambil menyeringai di balik wajah dinginnya

_'I got Him' _

**To Be Continue (TBC)**

**hai~ hai~**

**saya author newbie disini~**

**saya coba bawa ff dengan cast member BtoB, gimana? **

**lanjut? atau del?**

**tolong review ya? kan saya masih baru jadi butuh bimbingan reader dan sunbae semua ^^**

**so, RnR please ^^**

**sign,**

**KyuMinHyuk1019^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**®KyuMinHyuk1019**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Ego**

**Author : **KyuMinHyuk1019

**Main cast : **

Lee Minhyuk

Yook Sung Jae

**Other cast : **all member BtoB dan beberapa tambahan lainnya

**Rating : **T (untuk sementara)

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort **

**Summary : **Lee Minhyuk, sosok yang sangat membenci ayahnya terpaksa menerima perjodohannya dengan seorang guru baru berparas tampan namun dingin di Sekolahnya. Akankah keberuntungan berpihak padanya? /Yaoi/AU/author newbie/OOC/

**Disclaimer : **BtoB punya Cube Entertainment, punya melody, punya orang tua masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam mereka sebagai cast dan ff ini murni punya saya. Meskipun saya berharap kalo mereka juga jadi milik saya/plakk/

**Warning : Yaoi, AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Part 2 of ?**

"Chang Sub _hyung_, daripada kau duduk-duduk disitu lebih baik kau membantuku mengerjakan ini" ucap seorang _namja_ manis, pada seorang _namja_ berpipi sedikit chubby yang sedang bersantai di bangku pinggir lapangan sekolah sambil menyesap minuman kaleng yang dibelinya lima menit yang lalu.

"nanti saja Minhyuk~ah, aku sedang lelah. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuanganku mendapatkan minuman ini" ucap Chang Sub sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng minuman berkarbonasi di genggamannya. Sedangkan Mihyuk –sang _namja_ manis- mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan teman yang sudah dianggapnya '_hyung'_ itu.

"Cih, seperti itu kau bilang perjuangan!" ucap Minhyuk sambil terus menggesekkan tongkat yang ada di genggamannya.

"ini hanya tinggal satu tau" ucap Chang Sub tak terima "sudah bersihkan saja, yang sebelah sana juga. Nanti kubantu setelah minuman ini habis" sambung Chang Sub sambil menunjuk daun-daun kering yang masih berhamburan di lapangan _outdoor_ sekolah. Hm…. Sepertinya hukuman yang dimaksud Kang _Seongsaenim_ tadi pagi, membersihkan Lapangan sekolah.

"Aish…. _Hyung_~ tega sekali kau padaku. Itu kan cuma minuman, kenapa lebih memilihnya ketimbang aku? Heuh…. Tidak bisa dipercaya!" ucap Minhyuk sambil melangkah mendekati Chang Sub dan menyenderkan dirinya di bahu orang yang sudah dianggapnya _'hyung'_ itu, mencoba menghilangkan penat sejenak.

"sudahlah istirahat saja. Nanti lanjutkan lagi hukumannya"

"oke, aku akan tidur, tapi jangan sekali-kali kau meninggalkanku seperti Eunkwang _hyung_, Hyunsik dan Peniel"

"baiklah"

Sementara di balik jendela kelas lantai tiga, seorang _namja_ mengepalkan tangannya mencoba meredam emosi melihat kedekatan dua sahabat itu.

* * *

Teng…. Teng…. Teng….

Bel pulang mengintrupsi kegiatan belajar-mengajar atau mungkin bisa dikatakan menginterupsi kegiatan –mari-membersihkan-lapangan-outdoor- oleh Minhyuk dan Chang Sub, mengingat mereka berdua baru saja membersihkan lapangan yang luasnya minta ampun itu.

"kau, laporan saja pada Kang _Seongsaeng_, biar aku yang mengambil tas kita. Nanti bertemu di parkiran saja" ucap Chang Sub yang diberi anggukan setuju Minhyuk. Mereka berdua pun berpencar, Minhyuk menuju ruang guru, sedang Chang Sub berjalan menuju kelas.

Tak sampai lima menit, Minhyuk sudah berada di depan ruang rapat guru untuk menemui Kang _Seongsaeng_, dia selalu hafal dimana saja sang guru BP itu sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Dia kan sudah amat sangat sering dihukum oleh Pak Tua bermarga Kang itu. Ruang luas, yang biasanya digunakan para _Seongsaenim_ untuk berkumpul sekedar untuk mengobrol dan merapatkan sesuatu itu tampak sepi. Diedarkan lagi pandangannya, hanya ada Lee _Seongsaeng_ dan Yook _Seongsaeng_ yang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Diputuskannya untuk memanggil Lee _Seongsaeng_, entah mengapa dia sedikit agak takut dengan guru baru itu.

"Ehm…. Lee _Seongsaeng_" yang dipanggil pun menoleh, sementara Yook _Seongsaeng_ hanya melirik keduanya dan melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya.

"Lee Minhyuk, mencari Kang _Seongsaeng_?" Tanya seongsaeng berwajah tua itu ramah, sementara Minhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kang _Seongsaeng _sedang ada urusan diluar, beliau bilang jika kau sudah menyelesaikan hukumanmu, kau boleh pulang" sambung Lee _Seongsaeng_

"Ehm…. _Ne Seongsaeng. Kamsahamnida_"

Minhyuk pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju parkiran dimana Chang Sub menunggunya. Tak lama setelah itu kedua _Seongsaeng_ yang tadinya berada di ruangan itu pun pulang dengan didahului Lee _Seongsaeng_ yang kemudian disusul Yook _Seongsaeng_.

* * *

"_oppa_ sudah pulang?" Tanya seorang _yeoja_ pada Minhyuk seolah menyadarkan Minhyuk dari lamunannya

"berhenti bersikap sok manis padaku Gayoon-ssi. Jangan kira aku tak tahu sikapmu selama ada diluar rumah"

"apa maksudmu _oppa_?"

"hah… yeoja sepertimu memang sangat memuakkan. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah memanggilku _oppa_. Aku bukan _Oppa_mu"

"hah… Lee Minhyuk kau menantangku rupanya"

"kau pikir aku takut padamu, Tidak. Aku tau rencana busukmu dengan eommamu itu"

"Kau!"

"sudahlah…. Aku malas berbicara dengan orang sepertimu" Minhyuk tersenyum meremehkan dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Gayoon yang mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

Jika boleh jujur, Minhyuk sudah sangat muak dengan dua _yeoja_ yang kini menghinggapi rumahnya itu. Dua _yeoja_ yang semakin memperumit hidupnya, dan kebenciannya semakin menjadi-jadi sejak setahun yang lalu….

**_Flashback on…._**

_"hahaha…. Appa bisa saja" _

_"iya, kau benar-benar yeoppo Gayoon~ah. Persis seperti eommamu"_

_Samar-samar Minhyuk bisa mendengar Appanya berbicara atau lebih tepatnya bercanda dengan Kim Hyuna dan seorang yeoja yang sekarang sedang memunggunginya. 'Heuh…. Calon keluarga bahagia' dengusnya._

_"eh? Minhyuk~ah" ucap Kim Hyuna –sok- akrab_

_"ada apa memanggilku?" tanyanya to the point pada dua orang dihadapannya dan seorang yang memunggunginya._

_"Minhyuk~ah kenalkan dia Kim Gayoon putri Kim Hyuna, dongsaengmu" ucap sang Appa sambil tersenyum sumringah, sementara yang dikenalkan membalikkan badannya_

_"Annyeong Oppa~ Kim Gayoon imida" ucap yeoja yang sedari tadi memunggunginya_

_"dongsaeng? Seingatku aku tak memiliki dongsaeng" ucap Minhyuk yang sukses membuat rahang ketiga orang didepannya mengeras._

_"tapi sebentar lagi kami akan menjadi salah satu bagian keluarga ini" ucap Kim Hyuna tersenyum memaksakan_

_"hah…. Omong kosong macam apa itu?!" ucap Minyuk sambil mendengus kesal_

_PLAKK…._

_"Jaga bicaramu Lee Minhyuk!" bentak Tn. Lee murka_

_"heuh…. Tega-teganya kau mencurangi eommaku demi wanita jalang itu" dengus Minhyuk menahan emosi_

_PLAKK…. Lagi. Tn. Lee membubuhkan cap tangannya di pipi mulus Minhyuk_

_"EOMMAMU SUDAH MATI LEE MINHYUK!" bentak Tn. Lee. Sukses membuat darah Minhyuk mendidih._

_"TIDAK, EOMMAKU MASIH HIDUP. KAU-" Minhyuk melayangkan tangannya hendak menodai pipi tirus milik sang appa. Namun,diturunkan kembali tangannya mengingat status namja tua itu sebagai appanya. Dan dengan menahan kekesalannya, Minhyuk meninggalkan ruang keluarga. _

_Sayup-sayup dia mendengar appanya berkata "DENGAN ATAU TANPA PERSETUJUANMU, BESOK AKU AKAN MENIKAHI KIM HYUNA" _

**_Flashback off…._**

Dan sekarang, keadaan belum berubah. Dia masih belum bisa melepaskan _eomma_nya dari kungkungan Mr. Lee, Appa kandungnya. Setidaknya demi eommanya lah yang membuatnya betah di mansion mewah itu.

.

.

Minhyuk memasuki kamar yang sudah ditempainya lebih dari tujuh belas tahun itu. Lelah. Itu yang dirasakannya. Minhyuk menuju sebuah kamar kecil yang digunakan untuk membersihkan tubuh, dan lima belas menit kemudian tubuh yang tadinya sedikit lusuh itu menjadi segar. Namun, baru saja dia beranjak tidur pintu kamarnya terbuka….

Huft…. Lagi-lagi Minhyuk hanya menghela nafas saat diketahuinya seorang _yeoja_ berparas cantik menempel erat pada _Appa_nya. _Yeoja _yang bila ditaksir umurnya masih berkepala tiga itu mengenakan gaun yang boleh dibilang terlalu minim untuk _yeoja_ seusianya.

"Minhyuk~ah" panggil sang _Appa _

"…." Minhyuk tak menjawab, hanya diam dan mendudukkan dirinya yang saat itu sedang berbaring

"Gayoon bilang kau-"

"dia pasti bilang kalau aku mengatainya lagi kan?" potong Minhyuk dengan nada malas

"kalau kau tahu. Kenapa kau masih mengatainya? Kau tau dia tadi menangis sampai pingsan. Kau itu _Oppa_nya!"

"….."

"…."

"tidak ada lagikah yang dikatakan putri kesayanganmu itu?" Tanya Minhyuk sinis

"Kau-"

"sudahlah _Appa_~ _Eomma_ yakin Minhyuk tidak sengaja mengatai putri kita. Lagipula Gayoon pasti sudah memaafkan Minhyuk" ucap Hyuna yang dibalas dencihan dari Minhyuk

"Minhyuk~ah!" bentak _Appa_ Minhyuk sambil melayangkan tangannya, hendak memberi cap tangan di pipi mulus putranya itu

"sudahlah _Appa_~"

"ingat, jika bukan karena Hyuna membelamu kau pasti sudah-"

"sudahlah _Appa_ _kajja_~"

Dan dengan demikian kedua orang itu meninggalkan kamar Minhyuk, namun beberapa langkah kemudian _Appa_ Minhyuk menoleh "Dan satu lagi, besok malam jangan keluyuran, calon tunanganmu akan berkunjung ke rumah kita"

Setelah memastikan kedua orang itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Minhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar miliknya di lantai dua mansion mewah itu mengunci kamar miliknya dan melangkah merebahkan dirinya di ranjang _queen size_ miliknya sambil bergumam "heuh…. Menyebalkan"

* * *

SKIP TIME

Keesokkan harinya….

Bulan mulai menerangi indahnya malam, menggantikan matahari yang telah lelah menyinari bumi. Minhyuk memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai, dia lelah. Bukan, bukan karena hukuman Kang _Seongsaenim_, baginya hukuman Kang _Seongsaeng_ sudah menjadi makanan pokoknya sehari-hari. Sesuatu menyita pikirannya. Pertunangan.

"kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" ucap Mr. Lee yang sedang duduk santai di sofa, menurunkan majalah yang dibacanya saat menyadari Minhyuk berdiri tak jauh darinya

"…." Bukannya menjawab, Minhyuk malah tetap melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar miliknya

"bukankah aku sudah bilang, kau harus pulang saat jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Kau telat tiga jam" menghiraukan sikap Minhyuk, Mr Lee tetap menyampaikan unek-uneknya

"bukankah ini lebih baik daripada aku sama sekali tak pulang" jawab Minhyuk tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

"sudahlah. Kau selalu jago membuat moodku jelek. Bersiaplah. Setengah jam lagi calon tunanganmu datang" perintah Mr Lee

Sementara Minhyuk hanya menghela nafas. Satu pertanyaan yang terus menghantui pikirannya 'jika _yeoja_ itu anak kesayangannya, kenapa bukan dia saja yang dijodohkan?'

.

.

.

.

Ting…. Tong….

Bunyi bel menggema di mansion mewah milik keluarga Lee, menandakan adanya seseorang dibalik pintu yang berniat berkunjung.

"Gayoon~ah bukakan pintunya" ucap Hyuna yang saat itu tengah menyiapkan makan malam

"ne _eomma_" yeoja bergaun merah marun itu pun berjalan menuju daun pintu dan mulai membukanya

Cklek….

"Annyeo-" belum sempat Gayoon menyapa sang tuan rumah –Mr Lee- sudah lebih dahulu memotong sapaan anak kesayangannya itu

"ah…. Presdir Yook~ silahkan masuk ^^" ucap Mr Lee sambil merangkul _namja_ paruh baya yang datang bersama isteri dan anak tunggalnya itu. Meninggalkan Gayoon yang terbengong didepan pintu

"ah….. _yeobo_~ kemarilah! Tamu kita sudah datang" ucap Mr Lee lagi "Gayoon~ah panggil _oppa_mu" sambungnya

Gayoon tersentak dari lamunannya, "ne, _Appa_" ucapnya semanis mungkin

.

.

.

.

"mana _oppa_mu?" Tanya Hyuna saat Gayoon berjalan kearahnya

"tuh" tunjuk Gayoon saat Minhyuk melangkah menuruni anak tangga

"ah…. Mr. Yook kenalkan ini Hyuna isteriku, Gayoon putri kami dan itu Minhyuk putra kami" ucap Mr. Lee sambil tersenyum lebar

"_Annyeong_~" sapa Hyuna dan Gayoon sambil tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Minhyuk hanya membungkukkan punggungnya

"kenalkan ini Yook Jiyoon isteriku dan Yook Sung Jae putra kami" ucap Mr Yook sambil tersenyum simpul

Mendengar nama itu membuat Minhyuk menengadahkan wajahnya dan kedua matanya membulat saat mengetahui sosok itu….

.

.

.

.

.

"Y-Yook _Seongsaeng_"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue (TBC)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena luammaaa banget apdet epep ini /deepbow/

jujur saya seneng banget ada yang mau respon ^^

hehe...

jadi sekarang saya mau bales ripiu dulu ne?..

.

.

**SmiLeND : **Haha... Minhyuk emang unyu banget...

ini uda lanjut mianhae lama ne? gomawo ripiu nya ^^

**lee sungtae :** Whuaa... Melody juga ya?

rencananya saya mau bikin, cuma rahasia ah... ditunggu aja hehe...

ini uda lanjut gomawo ripiunya ^^ mianhae lama /bow/

**aoora :** gomawo ripiunya ^^ mianhae lama /bow/

**Cho hyuka :** ini uda dilanjut...

gomawo ripiunya mianhae apdetnya lama /bow/

**Lee yoo ri chae :** gomawo ^^

ini uda apdet mianhae lama /bow/

gomawo ripiu nya ^^

**CassieMelody :** hehe... gomawo ripiunya...

ini uda dilanjut, mianhae lama ne? /bow/

**Anggun :** gomawo ripiunya ^^

eh? lucu? gomawo ne ^^

ini uda lanjut, mianhae lama /bow/

makasih buat readerdeul semua yang sudah mau berkenan membaca fic GaJe punya saya

sebenarnya epep ini udah selese dari kemaren, cuma karena komputernya gantian sama kakak saya jadi terpaksa di pending dulu...

mianhae ne... /deepbow/

.

.  
Gamsahae ^^

.

.

**Wanna Review **(again)**?**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMinHyuk1019**


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku hanyalah seorang yang beruntung bisa memilikinya_

_Begitu beruntung hingga rasa cintaku berubah menjadi 'Keobsesian'_

_Tak rela jika dirinya berbicara dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya tertawa dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya dekat dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya berpelukan dengan orang lain_

_Hingga tanpa kusadari aku telah menyakitinya_

_Menyakitinya terlalu dalam…._

.

.

**®KyuMinHyuk1019**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Ego**

**Author : **KyuMinHyuk1019

**Main cast : **

Lee Minhyuk

Yook Sung Jae

**Other cast : **all member BtoB dan beberapa tambahan lainnya

**Rating : **T (untuk sementara)

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort **

**Summary : **Lee Minhyuk, sosok yang sangat membenci ayahnya terpaksa menerima perjodohannya dengan seorang guru baru berparas tampan namun dingin di Sekolahnya. Akankah keberuntungan berpihak padanya? /Yaoi/AU/author newbie/OOC/

**Disclaimer : **BtoB punya Cube Entertainment, punya melody, punya orang tua masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam mereka sebagai cast dan ff ini murni punya saya. Meskipun saya berharap kalo mereka juga jadi milik saya/plakk/

**Warning : Yaoi, AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Keterangan umur :**

Sung Jae : 23 y.o

Minhyuk : 18 y.o

Chang Sub : 18 y.o

Hyunsik : 18 y.o

Eunkwang : 18 y.o

Peniel : 18 y.o

Gayoon : 17 y.o

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter :**

_"mana oppamu?" Tanya Hyuna saat Gayoon berjalan kearahnya_

_"tuh" tunjuk Gayoon saat Minhyuk melangkah menuruni anak tangga_

_"ah…. Mr. Yook kenalkan ini Hyuna isteriku, Gayoon putri kami dan itu Minhyuk putra kami" ucap Mr. Lee sambil tersenyum lebar_

_"Annyeong~" sapa Hyuna dan Gayoon sambil tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Minhyuk hanya membungkukkan punggungnya_

_"kenalkan ini Yook Jiyoon isteriku dan Yook Sung Jae putra kami" ucap Mr Yook sambil tersenyum simpul_

_Mendengar nama itu membuat Minhyuk menengadahkan wajahnya dan kedua matanya membulat saat mengetahui sosok itu…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Y-Yook Seongsaeng"_

.

.

**Part 3 of ?**

**.**

Mr. Lee menatap putranya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi seolah mengatakan –terima-perjodohan-ini-atau-ibumu-akan-membusuk-di-rumah-sakit-jiwa membuat Minhyuk lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan namja paruh baya itu.

"eh? Sepertinya kau sudah mengenal putraku _ne_?" ucap Mr. Yook disertai senyuman dikedua sudut bibirnya, membuat Minhyuk mendongak menatap sang 'calon _appa_ mertua'

"ne…. ajushi dia itu-" ucapan Minhyuk terpotong saat

"Kya! Yeobo~ lihatlah betapa manisnya namja ini. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menjadikannya menantuku" ucap Mrs. Yook sambil mencubit pipi Minhyuk membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan

"lepaskan dia _chagiya_~ kau ini membuatnya kesakitan" ucap Mr. Yook membujuk isteri tercintanya

"_Arra_…. _Arra_…." Ucap Mrs. Yook sambil melepaskan pipi Minhyuk yang memerah

"hahaha…. Sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu, isteri tercintaku ini sudah memasakkan masakan yang special untuk kita semua" ucap Mr. Lee sambil merangkul bahu Mr. Yook menuju ruang makan

Kedua keluarga itu pun beriringan meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menuju ke ruang makan, diawali dari Mr. Yook yang dirangkul Mr. Lee, disusul Mrs. Yook, Hyunna, dan Gayoon, meninggalkan dua sosok namja yang masih berdiri ditempat masing-masing.

Minhyuk hanya menggaruk tengkuknya- yang sama sekali tak gatal- sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sung Jae yang masih betah dengan ekspresi 'dingin' nya. Perlahan ekspresi yang awalnya 'dingin' itu berubah menjadi senyuman hangat kala menatap sosok yang lebih dahulu berjalan mendahuluinya itu. Dan masih dengan senyum hangatnya, dia berjalan menyusul keluarganya berada. Namun, sangat disayangkan senyum itu luntur kala semakin dekat dengan posisi namja itu berada.

.

.

.

* * *

"Minhyuk~ah ajaklah Sung Jae jalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah kita. Ada yang harus kami bicarakan" perintah Mr. Lee pada Minhyuk saat makan malam berakhir

"_Ne, Appa_" ucap Minhyuk sambil melirik Sung Jae "_Kajja_" ajaknya kemudian

Kini keduanya sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah Minhyuk, Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu, namun keduanya masih terdiam. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga pada akhirnya, Minhyuk yang cukup _hyperactive_ membuka pembicaraan….

"hey…. Aku bingung padamu. Kau kan orang kaya, kenapa harus bekerja sebagai guru di sekolahku?"

"…." Tak ada jawaban

'hah…. Terlalu susah membuka pembicaraan dengannya….' Batin Minhyuk

"kenapa pula kau harus menerima perjodohan ini? Kurasa dengan hartamu itu kau bisa menggaet siapa saja yang mau denganmu" lanjut Minhyuk mulai berani

"…." Tetap tak ada jawaban

'benar-benar….' Batin Minhyuk dongkol

"itu bukan urusanmu kan" ucap Sung Jae dingin membuat Minhyuk serasa mati kutu

"asal kau tau saja, aku menerima perjodohan ini hanya untuk menyenangkan hati _eomma_ku. Kau lihatkan bagaimana reaksinya tadi" lanjut Sung Jae tersenyum dibalik topeng 'dingin' nya

"kau! Kau pikir aku mau saja menerima perjodohan bodoh ini! Jika bukan untuk orang yang kucintai mana mungkin aku mau melakukannya!" ucap Minhyuk mulai emosi membuat Sung Jae terbelalak lebar 'apa maksud 'orang yang kucintai' eoh?' batinnya

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Sung Jae menyembunyikan keterkejutan

Keduanya kembali terdiam….

"kenapa tidak kau batalkan saja perjodohan ini?" Tanya Minhyuk kembali memecah keheningan

"kau pikir itu semua semudah membalikkan telapak tangan hah?! Asal kau tahu saja, perjodohan ini terjadi karena kebodohan appamu itu- Aish…. Sudahlah kau tak akan mengerti" ucap Sung Jae membuat Minhyuk menghernyitkan dahi bingung

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minhyuk penasaran

"sudah kubilang kau tak akan mengerti, bodoh" jawab Sung Jae

"berhenti meremehkanku Yook Sung Jae" ucap Minhyuk menekan nada bicaranya

"hey! setidaknya kau harus bersikap sopan padaku, mengingat aku lebih tua lima tahun darimu" ucap Sung Jae tak terima "Aaa- '_hyung'_ sepertinya cocok. Sung Jae _Hyung_. Ck…. Sangat cocok malah" lanjutnya kemudian

"cih…. Mimpi saja kau kupanggil _'hyung'_" decih Minhyuk yang masih bisa didengar Sung Jae

Menghiraukan decihan Minhyuk, Sung Jae melangkah menuju daun pintu yang menghubungkan halaman belakang dengan dapur rumah megah tersebut. Jangan lupakan senyum lebar yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"jadi sudah kami putuskan bahwa minggu depan Minhyuk dan Sung Jae akan bertunangan" ucap Mr. Yook sambil tersenyum lebar, Mr. Lee dan Hyunna hanya tersenyum sedang Gayoon menekuk wajahnya –entah karena apa-

"_M-MWO_?" kaget Minhyuk. Sedangkan Sung Jae tetap setia dengan 'topeng'nya

"nde Minhyuk _chagi_~ _eomma_ rasa lebih cepat kalian menikah lebih baik" ucap Mrs. Yook

"_e-eomma_?" bingung Minhyuk saat Yook Jiyoon –eomma Sung Jae- membahasakan dirinya sebagai _'eomma'_ Minhyuk

"hehehe…. _Eomma_ kira kau harus membiasakan diri memanggilku _'eomma' _dan suamiku _'appa'_. Bukan begitu Sung Jae~ya?" Tanya Mrs. Yook sambil tersenyum riang

"heum" gumam Sung Jae menyetujui

"_Arra_ aju- eh _eomma_" ucap Minhyuk canggung

"bagus" seru Mrs. Yook senang

"oh iya, sebulan setelah pesta pertunangan, kalian akan menikah" ucap Mr. Lee enteng

"_MWO_?!" kali ini tak hanya Minhyuk, Sung Jae ikut pula berkaget ria

"eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mrs. Yook –menatap tajam Sung Jae-

"aju- eh _eomma_, Minhyuk kan masih harus sekolah" jawab Minhyuk halus

"aku- aku juga masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku" jawab Sung Jae tergagap setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang _eomma_ dan jangan lupakan sikutan 'ringan' dari Minhyuk di perutnya –mengingat keduanya sedang duduk berdampingan-

"tenang saja Minhyuk~ah kami sudah mendapat ijin dari kepala sekolahmu" ucap Mrs. Yook menenangkan "dan Sung Jae~ya sepertinya kalian bisa menikmati masa muda BERDUA" lanjut Mrs. Yook sambil menekankan satu kata diakhir kalimatnya

"Aish…. Terserah_ eomma_ sajalah" ucap Sung Jae mengalah

"kalau denganmu, Minhyuk?" Tanya Mr. Yook tenang

"eum…. Aku…. Aku…." tanpa sengaja tatapan mata Minhyuk bertemu dengan tatapan _Appa_nya yang seolah berkata –turuti-itu-atau-kubunuh-ibumu- "-baiklah terserah saja" setujunya kemudian

"oh iya untuk masalah pertunangan dan pernikahan biar kami saja yang urus" ucap Mr. Yook yang diamini isterinya "kau dan Sung Jae hanya perlu menyiapkan diri" lanjutnya

"sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuan Mrs. Lee untuk masalah dekorasi dan tuxedo" ucap Mrs. Yook menimpali

"baiklah, saya siap membantu" ucap Hyunna sambil tersenyum 'lebar'

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah keluarga Yook meninggalkan _mansion_ megah keluarga Lee, Minhyuk segera beranjak menuju kamarnya, Meninggalkan Mr. Lee, Hyunna dan Gayoon yang masih berkutat di ruang keluarga. Entah apa yang dirundingkan ketiganya. Dipikiran Minhyuk sekarang hanyalah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, acara perjodohan itu benar-benar menguras emosi dan tenaganya.

Brukk….

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya setelah menemukan ranjang _queen size_ didepan matanya. Menghela nafas sejenak dan mengeluarkan ponsel hitam miliknya, berniat menghubungi seseorang….

_"yeoboseyo…. Nuguya?" Tanya sosok dibalik telepon_

"Aish…. Eunkwang _hyung_ ini aku" ucap Minhyuk kesal

_"eh? Minhyuk~ah ada apa?" Tanya Eunkwang_

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian semua besok. Jadi pastikan tak ada satu pun dari kita yang membolos" ucap Minhyuk tegas

_"baiklah…. Sepertinya ada yang benar-benar serius Minhyuk~ah"_

"kau benar _hyung_, sangat serius malah"

_"baiklah. Akan kuberitahu mereka dulu"_

"eum…. _Gomawo hyung_"

_"hmm… cheonma"_

'semoga dengan bercerita dengan mereka aku mendapat solusi terbaik. Ya, semoga saja'

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat yang berisi dengan berbagai piala yang tertata rapi dibeberapa rak berukuran minimalis serta berbagai macam sertifikat yang terpajang di sepanjang dinding ruang keluarga, dan jangan lupakan berbagai macam foto keluarga dengan berbagai moment yang berbeda. Kita bisa menyebut tempat tersebut Mansion Keluarga Yook….

.

PLETAKK….

"Auuh…. _Eomma_…. _Appo…. _Kenapa _eomma_ menjitakku?" erang Sung Jae saat sang _eomma_ 'mengelus manis' kepalanya

"_Pabbo_! Kenapa bertingkah seperti itu pada tunanganmu!" amuk Mrs. Yook

"hehe…. Sepertinya aku perlu 'bermain-main' dulu _eomma_" cengir Sung Jae

"Dassarr! Awas saja kalau kau menyakitinya!" ancam Mrs. Yook

"tenang saja _yeobo_, Sung Jae tak mungkin menyakiti _namja_ 'manisnya' itu. Ya kan Sung Jae?" bela _Appa _Sung Jae

"eum…." angguk Sung Jae "asal kalian tau saja, dia itu berandalan di sekolah" ucapnya kemudian

"lalu? Kenapa jika dia berandalan sekolah?" sahut Mrs. Yook tak terima

"aku hanya tidak mau diremehkannya dan teman-temannya itu –"

"maka dari itu bersikap baiklah pada mereka dan tunjukkan padanya siapa sebenarnya kau ini" nasehat Mrs. Yook

"kurasa _eomma_mu benar Sung Jae~ya jangan sampai pengorbananmu sia-sia" ucap _Appa_ Sung Jae

"kau juga sempat _lost contact_ dengannya kan?" tambah sang eomma

"Ya, kurasa dia sudah melupakanku" angguk Sung Jae "Ya! Kenapa _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ malah memojokkanku?" lanjut Sung Jae saat merasa terintimidasi dengan kalimat-kalimat orang tuanya

"kami tidak memojokkanmu" ucap _eomma_ Sung Jae yang diamini anggukan dari sang _appa_

Merasa jengah dengan nasihat kedua orang tuanya, Sung Jae bangun dari duduknya "sudahlah aku tidur saja" putusnya

"baiklah. Kurasa kau-"

"aku akan tetap dengan topengku _Appa_" potong Sung Jae

"Dasar keras kepala!" sunggut _Eomma_ Sung Jae

"_good night_" sapa Sung Jae menghiraukan umpatan eommanya

"semoga kau memimpikannya" do'a sang_ eomma_ tulus

"eum…. _Gomawo eomma_" ucap Sung Jae sambil mengecup pipi sang _eomma_

Mereka keluarga yang hangat bukan?

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya….

"Minhyuk~ah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada kami?" Tanya Eunkwang penasaran, padahal Minhyuk masih berjalan menuju bangku keempatnya duduk

"iya sepertinya ada yang penting?" sahut Peniel yang diamini ketiga temannya

"Hey, setidaknya biarkan aku duduk dulu" ucap Minhyuk menatap kesal sahabatnya itu

"baiklah, duduk, dan cerita ada apa sebenarnya!" perintah Chang Sub

"Aku…. Aku akan ditunangkan-"

"HaH!"

"_hyung_, setidaknya biarkan Minhyuk hyung menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dulu" ucap Hyunsik bijak

"tumben kau bijak _hyung_" sindir Peniel

"Ya! Memangnya ada larangan DILARANG BIJAK bagiku!" marah Hyunsik tak terima

"jika aku mau, akan kutulis besar-besar ditembok itu _hyung_" jawab Peniel santai sambil menunjuk tembok kantin yang putih polos

"YA! Kalau kalian bicara terus kapan selesainya!" marah Eunkwang

"Minhyuk~ah siapa yang dijodohkan denganmu?" tanya Chang Sub kemudian

"dia…." Ucap Minhyuk menggantung

"Dia…." Ulang Eunkwang, Chang Sub, Hyunsik dan Peniel bersamaan

"Yook _Seongsaeng_"

"_MWO_?!"

.

.

.

* * *

Mr. Lee memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar di belahan pipi tirusnya. Tangannya meraih sebuah dokumen kemudian duduk dan membacanya, namun tiba-tiba saja….

BRAKK….

Pintu bercat putih itu dibanting dengan ketidak perikepintuan oleh sang putri –Gayoon- yang diikuti sang _eomma_ –Hyunna- dibelakangnya.

"_Appa_ kenapa tidak aku saja yang dijodohkan dengan Yook Sung Jae itu?" ucap Gayoon lantang

"eh? Kau menyukai tunangan _Oppa_mu itu?" Mr. Lee menghernyitkan dahinya

"Eum…. _Appa_ pernah mendengar istilah '_Love at First time'_? Kurasa aku tengah mengalaminya" ucap Gayoon berbinar

"jangan gila Gayoon~ah dia itu tunangan _Oppa_mu!" murka Mr. Lee

"aku sudah mengingatkannya _yeobo_~ tapi Gayoon tetap saja keras kepala" ucap Hyunna mencoba menenangkan Mr. Lee

"hiks…. Hiks…. _Eomma_…. _Appa _jahat….!" Rengek Gayoon

"Gayoon~ah kau itu kan cantik, kenapa harus dengan tunangan _Oppa_mu itu? Carilah _namja_ lain!" bujuk Mr. Lee

'Bagaimana pun perjodohan itu harus tetap berjalan, tidak ada pembatalan ataupun sejenisnya. Ya, apa jadinya perusahaanku nanti?' batin Mr. Lee

"Tidak, Aku Hanya Mau Dia." Keukeuh Gayoon

"jangan keras kepala sayang" bujuk Hyunna

"kau boleh meminta apa saja asal bukan tunangan _Oppa_mu itu" putus Mr. Lee

"_Waeyo Appa_?" tanya Gayoon

"ini menyangkut keluarga kita sayang" jawab sang _Appa_

"tapi kau berjanji mau mengabulkan permintaanku kan?" tanya Gayoon –menyeringai-

"apapun. Asal bukan yang satu itu" jawab Mr. Lee mantap

"kalau begitu, pindahkan aku ke sekolah Minhyuk _Oppa_"

.

.

.

Ekspresi keempatnya masih sama, melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang Minhyuk sampaikan. Membuat Minhyuk memutar bola matanya malas.

"jadi kalian mau membantuku?" tanya Minhyuk seolah menyadarkan keempatnya dari kepongoan mereka

"membantu? Maksudmu dalam konteks 'mengerjai'?" tanya Chang Sub

"eum… mau kan?" bujuk Minhyuk

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

* * *

Berbekal setoples lem kayu berukuran setengah kilogram, kelimanya mulai beraksi. Kelas yang sepi saat istirahat membuat kelimanya leluasa. Tiga diantaranya berjaga, sedang dua diantaranya mengoleskan cairan kental itu pada kursi guru di kelas mereka belajar. Setelah memastikan cairan itu sudah tebal, rata dan masih basah kelimanya segera duduk di bangku masing-masing mengingat semenit lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

Berombong-rombong siswa memasuki kelas 'luar biasa' tersebut, saling bersendang gurau satu sama lain. Bak pasar yang sedang beraktivitas. Namun, kelas tiba-tiba sunyi saat seorang _namja_ tinggi memasuki kelas….

"selamat siang" salamnya –masih dengan _cool_nya-

"SIANG~ Yook _Seongsaeng_" ucap kelima siswa 'nakal' serentak, membuat sang namja bermarga Yook ini menghernyitkan dahi. Bingung. Bukan hal yang biasa kelima _namja_ itu membalas salam –dingin- darinya, apalagi dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar dibibir kelimanya.

'apa mereka sudah tau tentang perjodohan itu?' batin Sung Jae sambil melirik Minhyuk yang sedang tersenyum –entah karena apa kepadanya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sung Jae mendudukkan dirinya diatas bangku tanpa menyadari kejanggalan disana. Membuat kelima siswa 'nakal' itu terkikik menahan tawa.

"buka halaman 79, kita akan mempelajari kembali tentang Logaritma" perintahnya sambil mengambil sebuah spidol dan berdiri hendak menerangkan, namun….

Krakk….

"hahahahahhhaaaa….."

"kalian berlima, keluar dari kelasku sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

yosh... selese juga chappie 3 nya...

mianhae luaammaa ne?

harusnya chapie ini bisa diapdet seminggu yang lalu, tapi gara-gara tugas yang buanyak banget plus kompi ku yang lagi-lagi rewel jadi harus ditunda lagi beberapa waktu. mianhae ne?

oke, saatnya bales ripiu...

.

.

**Lee Seungtae** : eh? jinjja? Wahh sama kayak temenku dong

mianhae lama ne? /bow/ gomawo ripiunya ^^

**kyuaniee fiee** : ne, sama-sama chingu

mianhae gak bisa cepet apdet /bow/ gomawo ripiunya ^^

**aoora** : hehe... mungkin baru di chappie ini ada -sedikit- moment mereka

mianhae lama ne? /bow/ gomawo ripiunya ^^

** .9** : ini uda lanjut, mianhae lama ne? /bow/ gomawo ripiunya ^^

**LEETEUKSEMOX** : hehe... saya juga sebenernya bingung ama pair nya mereka tapi berhubung

mereka berdua -Minhyuk ama Sung Jae- bias saya jadilah epep ini ^^

mianhae lama ne? /bow/ gomawo ripiunya ^^

**AIrzanti Huang** : eum... gak bisa chingu, mereka punya saya

hehe...

soal apakah Gayoon sama Hyuna beneran baik atau 'baik' mungkin akan

diperjelas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya...

mianhae lama ne? /bow/ gomawo ripiunya ^^

**Cho hyuka** : sungjae emang gnteng, tapi lebih gantengan suami author aka Ilhoon /dirajam

reader/

ini uda lanjut, mianhae lama ne? /bow/ gomawo ripiunya ^^

**Kyumin** : gomawo ripiunya ^^

**CassieMelody** : nasibnya Minhyuk? jadi suami saya wakakkakkakk /dirajam readers/

ini uda lanjut, mianhae lama ne? /bow/ gomawo ripiunya ^^

**Name lucifer95** : hehe... Minhyuk emang cute banget kok ^^

ini uda lanjut, mianhae lama ne? /bow/ gomawo ripiunya ^^

.

.

.

sepertinya saya gak bisa janji bakal apdet kilat untuk chapter depan, tugas saya sudah menunggu didepan mata. mianhae ne? /bow/

.  
.

.

.

.

**Wanna ripiu **(again)** ?**

.

**Sign,**

.

.

.

.

**KyuMinHyuk1019**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aku hanyalah seorang yang beruntung bisa memilikinya_

_Begitu beruntung hingga rasa cintaku berubah menjadi 'Keobsesian'_

_Tak rela jika dirinya berbicara dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya tertawa dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya dekat dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya berpelukan dengan orang lain_

_Hingga tanpa kusadari aku telah menyakitinya_

_Menyakitinya terlalu dalam…._

.

.

**®KyuMinHyuk1019**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Ego**

**Author : **KyuMinHyuk1019

**Main cast : **

Lee Minhyuk

Yook Sung Jae

**Other cast : **all member BtoB dan beberapa tambahan lainnya

**Rating : **T (untuk sementara)

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort **

**Summary : **Lee Minhyuk, sosok yang sangat membenci ayahnya terpaksa menerima perjodohannya dengan seorang guru baru berparas tampan namun dingin di Sekolahnya. Akankah keberuntungan berpihak padanya? /Yaoi/AU/author newbie/OOC/

**Disclaimer : **BtoB punya Cube Entertainment, punya melody, punya orang tua masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam mereka sebagai cast dan ff ini murni punya saya. Meskipun saya berharap kalo mereka juga jadi milik saya/plakk/

**Warning : Yaoi, AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**a/n : sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf sama readerdeul semua. Ada kesalahan di chapter 3 kemaren. harusnya Love at first sight malah author tulis Love at first time. Mianhae ne?**

**Previous Chapter :**

_Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sung Jae mendudukkan dirinya diatas bangku tanpa menyadari kejanggalan disana. Membuat kelima siswa 'nakal' itu terkikik menahan tawa._

_"buka halaman 79, kita akan mempelajari kembali tentang Logaritma" perintahnya sambil mengambil sebuah spidol dan berdiri hendak menerangkan, namun…._

_Krakk…._

_"hahahahahhhaaaa….." _

_"kalian berlima, keluar dari kelasku sekarang!"_

.

.

**Part 4 of ?**

"huahaahahahahahahaha lihat saja tadi ekspresinya" kikik Minhyuk

"hahahaha kau benar Minhyuk _hyung_, ekspresinya tadi seperti induk ayam yang telurnya dicuri seekor burung gagak"

"hahaha…. Kau ada-ada saja Hyunsik"

Lima 'bocah' nakal itu masih saja tertawa tanpa henti. Hey, bukankah 'prestasi' yang mengagumkan bisa membuat guru _killer_ macam Yook _Seongsaeng_ malu?

"eh karena kalian sudah membantuku mengerjai Yook _Songsaeng_, aku akan mentraktir kalian semua makan di kantin" seru Minhyuk pada keempat temannya

"yeay! _Gomawo_ Minhyukie~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu….

"Aishh…. Dasar bocah nakal! Bagaimana ini?" keluh Sung Jae sambil memperhatikan celana hitam miliknya yang dipenuhi dengan lendir berwarna kuning kecoklatan itu.

"mana tebal lagi, Aish…. Telpon _eomma_ saja lah." Putusnya merogoh ponsel hitam miliknya

"Tapi, kalau telpon _eomma_ bisa-bisa diketawain" lanjut Sung Jae mengurungkan niatnya

"Aish… _eotokhae_?" bingungnya sambil berjalan kesana kemari

Setelah beberapa lama...

"aish…. Telpon sajalah" putusnya

Tuutt…. Tutt….

"_yeoboseyo_ Sungie~ _waeyo_?"

"_yeoboseyo eomma_, bisakah eomma menyuruh pak Kim mengambilkan celana kain hitam di almariku?"

"memangnya ada apa dengan celanamu _chagi_?"

"terjadi bencana dengan celanaku _eomma_"

"eh? Bencana? Apa maksudmu?"

" 'dia' dan teman-temannya baru saja mengerjaiku _eomma_"

"maksudmu Minhyuk?"

"_Ye_"

"apa yang dilakukannya?"

"berjanjilah eomma tidak akan tertawa jika aku menceritakannya"

"eum…. baiklah _chagi_. Ceritakanlah"

Dan diceritakanlah semua 'bencana' yang baru dialami Sung Jae pada sang _eomma_, namun setelah cerita itu selesai….

"huahahahahahahhhaaa"

"_eomma_ kau berjanji tidak akan menertawakanku!"

"hahaha…. Habis _eomma _tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi putra_ eomma _ini"

"Ya _eomma_!"

"baiklah…. Baiklah…. _Eomma_ akan berhenti tertawa, lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah mengusir Minhyuk dan teman-temannya dari kelas?"

"aku memberi mereka –siswa yang masih ada di dalam kelas- tugas, kemudian keluar dari kelas. Untung saja aku menggunakan ransel yang ya… setidaknya bisa menutupi bagian belakang celanaku"

" hahahahahha…. Minhyuk dan teman-temannya memang hebat"

"berhentilah tertawa _eomma_"

"Lalu sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"aku sedang berada di toilet guru _eomma_, minta Pak Kim mengantarkannya kemari"

"baiklah akan _eomma_ sampaikan"

"_gomawo eomma_"

"_cheonma_ sayang"

Pipp

Dengan ditutupnya percakapan itu lewat ucapan terima kasih, berakhir pula lah sesi bercerita antara ibu dan putra laki-lakinya itu. Membuat sang putra meruntuki nasibnya hari ini yang begitu tidak mengenakkan.

"lihat saja Lee, pembalasan akan segera datang"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"kau yakin mau pindah sekolah Gayoon~ah? _Eomma_ rasa sekolahmu yang sekarang lebih bagus daripada sekolah namja tengil itu" Tanya Hyunna saat sang putri tengah mengganti baju hendak pergi mengurus kepindahannya

"aku yakin _eomma_. Kau tidak tau seberapa aku menyukai Yook Sung Jae itu. Tak akan kubiarkan Minhyuk tengil itu mengambilnya dariku" jawab Gayoon sambil merapikan bajunya

"baiklah, terserahmu saja. _Eomma_ mendukungmu" ucap Hyunna

"oh ya _eomma_, apa _eomma_ tau alasan appa menjadikan Minhyuk tengil itu tunangan Sung Jae _oppa_?"

"entahlah sayang, _eomma_ juga tidak tau. _Appa_mu selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan jika _eomma _menanyakannya"

"aku rasa ada yang ditutupi_ appa_"

"_eomma_ rasa juga begitu sayang"

"sudahlah aku berangkat dulu _eomma_"

"eum…. Hati-hati sayang, jangan lupa nanti sore kita shopping bersama. _Eomma_ rasa baju kita sudah ketinggalan jaman sekali, kau mau kan?"

"dengan senang hati _eomma_ku sayang~"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tok…. Tok…. Tok….

"masuklah"

Cklek….

"maaf Yook _Seongsaeng_, saya diminta Kang _Seongsaeng _untuk memberikan dokumen ini kepada anda" ujar salah seorang staf sambil memberikan dokumen yang terlindung dalam balutan map berwarna merah.

"terima kasih Han-ssi maaf merepotkan"

"tidak apa-apa Yook _seongsaeng_ saya tidak merasa direpotkan, lagi pula karena kelas XII E sekarang sudah berpindah menjadi tanggung jawab anda"

"eum…. Terima kasih. Apakah semua dokumen mereka sudah ada disini?"

"ya semua dokumen siswa kelas XII E selama lima semester ada disana."

"terima kasih Han-ssi"

"ne, saya permisi dulu _seongsaeng_"

"_ne_"

Satu, dua, tiga, dokumen sudah dipelajari Sung Jae, mempelajari beberapa dokumen prestasi belajar milik kelas yang dipegangnya itu tak lebih dari lima menit per dokumen. Sung Jae berhenti di satu nama yang membuatnya membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Lee Minhyuk.

Setelah beberapa menit Sung Jae masih membolak-balikkan dokumen yang ada digenggamannya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya saat ini. Selama dua puluh satu tahun dia hidup, dia tak pernah dan belum pernah menemui kasus seperti ini. Satu pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya, Apa sebegitu bodoh _namja_'nya' itu hingga selalu mendapat nilai kurang dari lima setiap kali ulangan Matematika berlangsung?

Sung Jae menjentikkan jarinya saat menyadari sesuatu. 'Ah…. Sepertinya aku mendapat cara untuk membalasmu Lee'

.

.

Seperti biasa, Minhyuk memasuki masion keluarga Lee dengan langkah gontai. Entah mengapa setiap menginjak lantai mansion mewah itu neraka yang ada di dalam bayangannya. Seperti saat ini, dia ditunjukkan dengan pemandangan yang sukses membuatnya ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan _Appa_nya, Minhyuk terus melangkah menuju kamar pribadinya.

"Lee Minhyuk, ada yang ingin _appa _katakan!"

Mendengar ucapan sang _Appa_ membuat Minhyuk menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menatap sang _appa_.

"setidaknya duduklah dulu Minhyuk~ah, _Appa_mu ingin bicara sesuatu" perintah Hyunna

"apakah aku harus menurutimu?"

"apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau harus menurutiku. Aku ini _eomma_mu"

"_eomma _kau bilang? Kau bukan _eomma_ku. _Eomma_ku sedang di rumah sakit. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintanya?"

"LEE MINHYUK! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MEMBERI TANDA TANGAN DI PIPIMU! AKU SEDANG TIDAK INGIN MENGOTORI TANGANKU!"

"cih! Bukankah tanganmu itu sudah kotor _APPA_?"

"sudahlah _yeobo_~"

"sudah katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan _Appa_, aku ingin segera beristirahat"

"besok pergilah ke sekolah dengan _yeodongsaeng_mu. Mulai besok dia akan bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganmu"

"bukankah menurut kalian sekolahnya lebih baik daripada sekolahku?"

"entahlah ini kenginginannya"

"baiklah…. –

-jika aku tidak lupa"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Keesokkan harinya….

Minhyuk berjalan menuju taman sekolah mendekati segerombolan _namja_ yang bisa dipastikan gengnya, hari ini dia sengaja berangkat lebih pagi untuk menghindari _yeoja_ ulat yang berstatus sebagai _yeodongsaeng_nya itu. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik kala salah satu temannya melambaikan tangan menyadari keberadaannya. Namun senyumnya lenyap kala mendapati sosok _yeoja _yang dihindarinya berada ditengah teman-temannya. Mengerti arti tatapan teman-temannya yang berkata –tolong-kami- atau bawa-_yeoja_-ini-pergi-dari-sini- membuat Minhyuk semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya

"bukankah _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sudah memberitahu kalau mulai hari ini aku bersekolah disini?" ucap Gayoon -sok- polos

"aku tahu itu, maksudku apa yang kau lakukan ditengah teman-temanku?"

"aku hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri saja kok. Lagipula _oppa_ kan jarang mengajak teman-teman _oppa _ke rumah"

"asal kau tahu saja ya, mereka itu risih denganmu. Kau pikir hanya aku saja yang mengetahui sifat aslimu itu, mereka juga tau"

"_oppa_~"

"hah…. Sudah sana ke kelasmu kurasa kau tidak inginkan tidak memiliki 'teman' disini kan?"

Dan dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat Gayoon meninggalkan tempat itu dan melangkah menuju kelasnya, menyisakan kelegaan bagi keempat teman Minhyuk.

"huft…. Beruntung kau cepat datang, kalau tidak entah bagaimana nasib kami" ucap Eunkwang menghela nafas

"ihh…. Kau benar _hyung_" setuju Peniel

"ada apa denganmu Peniel~ah?" Tanya Minhyuk

"Asal kau tau saja hyung, Peniel baru saja mendapat belaian dari _yeoja _ulat itu" jawab Hyunsik sambil bergidik ngeri

"Ya! Jangan membahasnya lagi!"

"baiklah…. Baiklah…. Bagaimana jika kita ke kantin?" tawar Hyunsik

"_kajja_!"

.

.

.

Sung Jae menatap kosong berkas ditangannya, pikirannya melayang menuju kejadian tadi pagi, saat dirinya melewati taman sekolah.

'kenapa dia begitu tega membentak _yeodongsaeng_nya seperti itu?' pikirnya.

Teng…. Teng…. Teng….

Bel masuk telah berbunyi sudah waktunya Sung Jae memasuki kelas yang akan diajarnya, kelas XII E. Dengan segera dia merapikan bahan ajarnya dan melangkah menuju kelas yang terkenal akan kenakalannya itu.

.

Suasana kelas riuh seperti biasa, namun kelima _namja_ 'icon' kelas XII E itu masih berada dalam naungan mimpi indah mereka. Dan seperti biasa pula, kelas akan sepi, tegang, dan menakutkan kala sang guru matematika memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajarannya. Seperti saat ini, Sung Jae memasuki kelas dengan aura kelam yang menyelubunginya.

Bukan pemandangan yang Langka bagi Sung Jae saat menemukan kelima siswa 'kesayangannya' itu tertidur dalam kelasnya, terlalu sering malah. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dengan 'sedikit' tindakan kelima siswa itu akan terbangun. Dan….

Satu….

Dua….

Tiga….

Byurrr….

"Hua!"

Berbekal seember bekas mengepel lantai –yang baru saja digunakan- diteras kelas, Sung Jae sukses membuat kelima siswa 'tersayangnya' itu terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka.

"sudah puas bermimpinya?" ucap Sung Jae –sedikit- sinis

"Y-Yook _seongsaeng_-"

"keluar dari kelas saya dan temui saya ketika istirahat nanti" perintah Sung Jae mutlak

"nde _seongsaeng_"

Kelima siswa itu keluar kelas dengan wajah yang –dibuat- bersedih, berbeda dengan isi hati mereka yang sedang berpesta karena terlepas dari 'tempat mengerikan' bak neraka itu.

.

.

Setelah dua jam pelajaran mengajar kelas Minhyuk, Sung Jae melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya yang berada tak jauh dari kelas Minhyuk. Dikeluarkannya kunci daun pintu berwarna coklat kehitaman itu….

Ckrek….

Dengan santai Sung Jae berjalan memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas itu, namun langkahnya terhenti kala sepasang lengan merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang….

"Sung Jae _Oppa_~"

Eh?

.

.

.

* * *

.

Seorang namja berparas tampan namun 'sedikit' manis dan imut sedang duduk bersantai di teras mansion mewahnya, Jangan lupakan sebuah majalah bisnis yang berada dalam kedua gengaman telapak tangannya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti kala mendengar suara _eomma_nya….

"kau yakin mau mengurusi cabang yang ada di Korea sendiri sayang?" Tanya sang _eomma_

Si namja tersenyum simpul "_Nde eomma_. Selain menemani Sohyun belajar disana, aku ingin membuktikan pada _appa_ dan _eomma_ hasil belajarku selama ini. Lagipula aku merindukan tanah kelahiranku itu" jawabnya

"baiklah kalau itu maumu. _Eomma_ akan menyusul jika pekerjaan _appa_mu sudah selesai"

"_gomawo eomma_"

"oh iya, kapan kau dan _dongsaeng_mu akan berangkat?"

"mungkin seminggu lagi _eomma_, aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik"

"baiklah kalau itu maumu, kalau begitu _eomma_ tinggal _ne_? _eomma_ harus menghubungi _appa_mu dan membicarakan ini dengannya"

"_nde, gomawo eomma~ saranghae_~"

"_nado saranghae chagi_~"

'Korea, aku datang'

.

.

.

* * *

.

"seharusnya kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti tadi Gayoon-ssi" nasihat Sung Jae pada 'calon adik iparnya' itu

"tapi Op-"

"dan berhenti memanggilku _oppa!_! Disini aku _songsaeng_mu!" potong Sung Jae tegas

"_nde seongsaeng_" ucap Gayoon –terpaksa-

"dan jangan pernah memberlakukanku seperti tadi. . " lanjut Sung Jae dengan tekanan dikalimat akhirnya

"baiklah tapi kalau diluar sekolah bolehkah kau kupanggil '_oppa_', _seongsaengnim_?" tawar Gayoon sambil mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya

"…."

"ya?"

"baiklah terserahmu, jangan mengulanginya lagi. Kau bisa keluar dari ruanganku sekarang" usir Sung Jae. Jujur saja dia sudah muak dengan _yeoja_ itu

"Eh?"

"tunggu apa lagi?" usir Sung Jae –mulai kasar-

"baiklah _seongsaeng_, saya permisi"

Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak Gayoon keluar dari ruangan Sung Jae, meninggalkan sang _seongsaeng_ yang sedang menggerutu dengan sikap _yeodongsaeng_ 'calonnya' itu. Jujur saja jika bukan karena 'dia' mana mungkin dia akan mengusir secara halus –menurutnya- untuk _yeoja_ yang berani memegang-megangnya.

'bisa kena virus aku' gerutunya sambil mengusap kemeja yang sempat tersentuh si lalat pengganggu itu.

Dilihatnya jam dinding berbingkai hitam itu, Sesaat kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringaian di wajah tampannya. Pukul dua belas siang. Bukankah ini waktu istirahat?

.

.

.

* * *

.

"hey, ini sudah istirahat. Apa kalian berniat ingin menemui Yook _Seongsaeng_?" Tanya Chang Sub saat kelima sahabat itu sedang duduk bersantai di kantin sekolah.

"tidak, untuk apa?" sahut Minhyuk sambil menyeruput(?) minumannya

"aku setuju dengan Minhyuk _hyung_" ucap Peniel yang diamini dengan anggukan oleh Eunkwang dan Hyunsik

"tapi kan-" sanggahan Changsub terpotong ketika salah seorang teman kelasnya menghampiri kelima sahabat itu

"Minhyuk~ah, kau dan teman-temanmu diminta Yook _Seongsaeng_ ke ruangannya" ucapnya

"aish…. Mau apa guru itu? Belum puas dikerjai ya?" gerutu Minhyuk

"sudahlah ayo kita kesana" ajak Changsub sambil merangkul bahu Minhyuk

Tok…. Tok…. Tok….

"masuk"

"Yook _seongsaeng_ kam-"

"kalian berlima duduklah" perintah Sung Jae. Kelima sahabat itu pun duduk di sofa yang disediakan. "kalian tau kenapa aku meminta kalian kemari?" lanjutnya

"apa itu karena kami mengerjaimu? Oh ayolah~ itu Cuma becanda. Lagipula itu hiburan untuk kami, kelasmu itu membosankan tau!" jawab Minhyuk meremehkan

"Lee Minhyuk-ssi, tolong jangan campurkan masalah pribadi dengan sekolah, mengerti?" ucap Sung Jae tegas

Minhyuk mendecih, "hah…. Baiklah. Apa maumu?"

"bisakah kau lebih sopan"

"tidak, denganmu"

"Minhyuk~ah, jaga bicaramu" tegur Changsub

"hyung, ada apa denganmu?"

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang Yook _Seongsaeng_ ingin sampaikan. Apa begitu pentingnya hingga dia memanggil kita ke ruangannya" jawab Changsub tenang membuat Sung jae menyunggingkan senyumnya sesaat "jadi, apa yang ingin _seongsaeng_ katakan pada kami?" Tanya Changsub kemudian

"baiklah dengarkan baik-baik. Aku ingin kalian mengikuti ulangan perbaikan."

"ap-"

"Jangan protes dulu Lim-ssi, Asal kalian tau saja ya, kemarin aku baru saja mendapat laporan belajar kalian selama lima semester ini dari Kang _Seongsaeng_. Dan menurutku itu sangat menyedihkan, Apalagi milikmu Lee Minhyuk-ssi"

"jangan asal-"

"kapan ulangan perbaikan itu dimulai?" Tanya Eukwang memotong protes Minhyuk

"aku ingin hari ini, kalau bisa sekarang"

.

.

.

"Ny. Lee ada kunjungan untuk anda" seorang suster menghampiri perempuan paruh baya yang sedang duduk membelakangi menikmati udara di taman rumah sakit terkenal itu. Mendengar kata kunjungan membuat perempuan paruh baya itu berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar dikedua belah pipi merahnya, akan tetapi senyum itu lenyap digantikan dengan raut kecemasan kala melihat sosok berjas hitam yang datang menghampirinya.

Perempuan itu menoleh ke kiri ke kanan mencari dimana para suster berada, namun nihil, ia tak menemukan seorang pun disana. Kecuali dia dan sosok berjas hitam itu.

"lama tidak bertemu, _Yeobo_~"

.

.

"kerjakan soal-soal itu, Itu hanya tentang bilangan bulat kalian bahkan sudah mendapat materi itu sejak di Junior high school. jangan ada yang mencontek. Karena sudah kupastikan masing-masing anak mendapat soal berbeda dengan anak lainnya" ucap Sung Jae sambil melirik Minhyuk yang sedang mencuri kesempatan menyontek.

"Minhyuk Lee! Percuma kau berusaha menyontek, soalnya tidak sama" tegur Sung Jae membuat Minhyuk memutar bola matanya -malas-.

Sudah dua jam berlalu, tetapi Minhyuk masih bergerak gelisah ditempat duduknya. Hey, bukanlah rahasia umum jika dia SANGAT MEMBENCI MATEMATIKA. Terbukti dari nilai ulangannya yang selalu medapatkan nilai tak lebih dari lima puluh saat mata ujian matematika.

"kalau sudah selesai bawa kemari dan kalian bisa keluar dari tempat ini"

Satu persatu teman-teman Minhyuk meninggalkan ruangan Sung Jae, meninggalkan Minhyuk yang terlihat frustasi dengan soal yang diberikan. Tatapan-tatapan –_mianhae_- atau pun –_fighting_- diberikan teman-temannya guna menyemangati namja manis itu.

"sudah dua jam lebih dan kau masih mengerjakan dua soal dari sepuluh soal yang kuberikan?" Tanya Sung Jae sambil melirik kertas jawaban Minhyuk

"jangan menggangguku _seongsaeng_" ketus Minhyuk

"baiklah, aku akan berhenti bicara" ucap Sung Jae mengalah

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul lima sore namun Minhyuk masih juga belum selesai mengerjakan soalnya, ditemani Sung Jae yang membaca majalah Minhyuk nampak masih frustasi dengan soal itu. "huft…." Nampaknya Minhyuk menyerah

"sudah selesai?" Tanya Sung Jae

"eugh…." Geleng Minhyuk dengan wajah memelas

"kau…. Benar-benar tidak mengerti materi itu?" Tanya Sung Jae lagi yang dijawab gelengan dari Minhyuk

"kemarilah!"

"Eh?"

"kemarilah! Mau diajari tidak?"

.

.

.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" Ny. Lee memandang sengit sosok didepannya

"tenanglah _yeobo_~ jangan menatapku seperti itu" jawab sosok namja paruh baya itu "aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar tentang putra 'kita'" lanjutnya

"ada apa dengan Minhyuk?" Tanya Ny. Lee gusar

"putramu itu akan kutunangkan minggu ini"

"Mwo?"

.

.

"sekarang kau mengerti?" Tanya Sung Jae setelah satu setengah jam mengajari Minhyuk, tak jarang sebuah jitakan 'sayang' mampir di kepala namja manis itu.

"ya, sedikit" jawab Minhyuk sambil menganggukkan kepalanya namun….

Pletakk….

Sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepalanya, membuat _namja_ manis itu meringis kesakitan.

"YA! Kenapa memukul kepalaku!" protesnya

Brakk….

Dengan emosi Sung Jae menggebrak meja dihadapannya dan berdiri di sebelah _namja_ manis itu.

"Hey! Mulutku sudah berbusa begini dan kau bilang hanya mengerti sedikit? tidak bisa dipercaya!" ejek Sung Jae hendak memberikan jitakan 'sayangnya' lagi namun Minhyuk menahan tangan namja berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu "Ya!"

"apa?" tantang Sung Jae sambil menatap Minhyuk yang ada di bawahnya

Dengan posisi yang sama, Kedua mata itu saling bertatapan. Entah setan jenis apa yang ada ditubuh Sung Jae, mata yang awalnya menatap mata hitam Minhyuk beralih menatap bibir pink namja manis itu. Detik berikutnya, Sung Jae mulai berani mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Minhyuk, mempertipis jarak antara keduanya. Dan Minhyuk? Namja manis itu hanya membatu melihat wajah sang _seongsaeng_ yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah manisnya itu.

5 cm….

4 cm….

Minhyuk mulai menutup mata saat merasa deru nafas Sung Jae menyapa permukaan wajahnya.

3 cm….

2 cm….

Satu sentimeter lagi dan kedua bibir itu akan bertemu. Namun, melihat Minhyuk yang terlihat pasrah dihadapannya saat ini membuat Sung Jae melukiskan sebuah seringaian di wajah tampannya. 'bukankah ini saat yang tepat eoh?'

Satu….

Dua….

Tiga….

Pletakk….

"auuwh…."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Namja_ manis nan imut itu berjalan memasuki kamar miliknya dengan senyum yang tersemat di kedua belah sudut bibirnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala suara sang _dongsaeng_ menginterupsinya….

"_oppa_ kau sudah mengatakannya pada _eomma_?" Tanya sang _dongsaeng_ yang berjalan mendekatinya

"_ne_, Sohyun~ah" jawab si _namja_ imut

"baguslah kalau begitu, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Minhyuk _oppa_" ucap Sohyun –si _dongsaeng_- sambil tersenyum penuh harapan

"jangan terlalu mengharapkannya Sohyun, belum tentu dia masih mengenal kita" ucap sang _oppa_ memperingatkan

"entahlah" Sohyun mengangkat kedua bahunya "tapi apa mungkin Minhyuk _Oppa_ melupakan _yeoja _manis sepertiku ini?" lanjutnya

"Ya! Kenapa kau narsis sekali!" marah sang_ oppa_ dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat sambil mendekat hendak mencubit pipi Sohyun

"eh?" menyadari apa yang akan terjadi Sohyun berlari

"Ya! Jangan lari~"

"hahaha…."

Sepasang kakak beradik itu berlari, saling mengejar satu sama lain. Senyum dan tawa tak lepas dari sudut bibir keduanya, berharap agar yang diinginkan bisa terkabul. Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Diawasi sang bulan yang memancarkan sinar pantulannya, Minhyuk masih setia mengelus kepalanya menghiraukan Sung Jae yang mati-matian menahan gelak tawanya. Kini kedua namja dengan status 'akan bertunangan' itu tengah berjalan dikoridor sekolah, rupanya kegiatan -mari-mengajari-Minhyuk-matematika- yang berakhir mengenaskan itu sudah berakhir dengan sebuah jitakan 'sayang' dari sang _seongsaeng_.

"kalau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja! Jangan ditahan" kesal Minhyuk menyadari Sung Jae yang menahan tawanya. Dan….

"Muahahahahahahhaaa" tawa itu pun lolos dari guru –sok- dingin itu

"Ya! Berlebihan sekali!" keluh Minhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"hahaha…. Dasar murid mesum! Kau pasti berfikir aku akan menciummu kan?" goda Sung Jae

"Ya! Kau yang memulainya! _Seongsaeng_ mesum!" sangkal Minhyuk kesal, memang benar kan?

"Ya! Kau-"

"sudahlah, aku pulang saja" potong Minhyuk tak tahan dengan ejekan sang _seongsaeng_

Menyadari Minhyuk sudah beberapa langkah didepannya membuat Sung Jae berlari kecil menyusul calon tunangannya itu.

"hey, bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang saja?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah pertemuan keluarga Yook dan keluarga Lee, sesuai dengan kesepakatan mereka bersama hari ini pesta pertunangan itu berlangsung. Tak sia-sia persiapan yang dilakukan, Setelah beberapa hari kedua keluarga itu nampak sibuk dengan persiapan pesta pertunangan sang putra, malam ini pesta agung itu tergelar dengan mewahnya.

Sung Jae begitu menikmati berlangsungnya pesta, Sementara Minhyuk? _Namja_ manis itu hanya memasang senyum tipisnya sambil sesekali mengumpat pelan sosok yang berdiri disampingnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah beberapa hari ini Minhyuk menjadi sasaran Sung Jae untuk mengerjakan soal matematika di depan kelas. Dan hasilnya? Jitakan 'sayang' tak jarang diperolehnya dari Sung Jae. Bahkan, bekas kemerahan itu –walaupun samar- masih tersemat di kening putihnya.

"berhenti mengumpat! Aku tau kau sedang mengumpatiku" bisik Sung Jae pada Minhyuk

"baguslah kalau kau sadar" bisik Minhyuk balik

"hey, boleh aku meminta tolong padamu?" Tanya Sung Jae –masih berbisik-

"Apa?" Tanya Minhyuk sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya

"katakan pada adikmu, berhenti mengikuti dan menatapku seperti itu" jawab Sung Jae sambil melirik Gayoon yang sedang menatap 'lapar' padanya

"kau takut padanya?" Tanya Minhyuk meremehkan

"tidak, hanya risih" jawab Sung Jae

"jangan malu, katakana saja kalau ma-"

"Minhyuk~ah" potong teman-teman Minhyuk

"hai _Hyung_~" sapa Minhyuk sambil meninggalkan Sung Jae menuju teman-temannya

"syukurlah" ucap Sung Jae sambil mengelus dada

Jujur saja, seminggu ini dia cukup terganggu dengan Gayoon yang menempelinya kemana-mana. _Yeoja_ itu bahkan sudah berkali-kali dipermalukan didepan umum oleh Sung Jae, tapi nyatanya bukannya menjauh, tapi _yeoja_ berumur tujuh belas tahun itu malah semakin mendekati Sung Jae. Ck….

"baiklah, hadirin sekalian. Marilah kita mulai acara inti kita malam ini" ucap sang MC yang membuat semua tamu pesta mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya.

.

.

.

Mengamati keadaan pesta, _yeoja_ bernama lengkap Kim Gayoon yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini berubah menjadi Lee Gayoon itu menyeringai dalam hati. Baru saja seseorang disebrang sana menghubunginya, Mengatakan sebuah kabar yang sukses membuatnya merasa melambung ke udara.

'Tunggu saja, cepat atau lambat aku akan mengambilnya darimu _Oppa_'

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

****Akhirnya saya bisa apdet juga hehe...

Mianhae lama /bow/

okey, waktunya bales-bales ripiu ...

Anggun : hehe... Mianhae ne chingu baru bales ripiunya chapter ini /bow/

fb author? eum... add aja nama akunnya : Anna Vhia (KyuMinhyuk) atau bisa

lewat e-mail : KyuMinHyuk1019

gomawo ripiunya ^^

Lee Seungtae : hehe... Mianhae ne? gomawo ripiunya ^^

Daniellee2193 : Kya! eonnie! kenapa baru ripiu sekarang? dicariin tau!

gomawo ne uda diingetin ^^

CassieMelody : kekekekk... mereka emang jail banget chingu sama kayak author /narsis/

dihukum apa ya ama Sung jae?

tuh /lirik-lirik adegan diatas/

gomawo ripiunya ^^

dewdew90 : Sung Jae oppa jahat apa gak author gak bisa jamin. karena tregantung mood

author yang naik turun kayak gunung itu. hehe...

pengen pukul adiknya Minhyuk Oppa? sama! saya juga mau :D

Gomawo ripiunya ^^

lee minji elf : saya pengennya juga gitu chingu, ditunggu chappie-chappie depan aja ya?

nunggu moment yang tepat soalnya kekekekk...

Gomawo ripiunya ^^

woo jihye : Hai~ hai~ chingu /lambai2tangan/

gomawo ripiunya ne ^^

FS Cassie : Wah... iyakah? hehehe... gomawo chingu ^^

eh iya.. gomawo buat semangatnya ne ^^

Gomawo ripiunya ^^

.

.

.

.

Sip, untuk chappie depan saya akan usahakan lebih cepat lagi

So...

.

.

Wanna Review (_again_) ?

.

.

Sign,

.

.

.

KyuMinHyuk1019 ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_Aku hanyalah seorang yang beruntung bisa memilikinya_

_Begitu beruntung hingga rasa cintaku berubah menjadi 'Keobsesian'_

_Tak rela jika dirinya berbicara dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya tertawa dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya dekat dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya berpelukan dengan orang lain_

_Hingga tanpa kusadari aku telah menyakitinya_

_Menyakitinya terlalu dalam…._

.

.

**®KyuMinHyuk1019**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Ego**

**Author : **KyuMinHyuk1019

**Main cast : **

Lee Minhyuk

Yook Sung Jae

**Other cast : **all member BtoB dan beberapa tambahan lainnya

**Rating : **T (untuk sementara)

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort **

**Summary : **Lee Minhyuk, sosok yang sangat membenci ayahnya terpaksa menerima perjodohannya dengan seorang guru baru berparas tampan namun dingin di Sekolahnya. Akankah keberuntungan berpihak padanya? /Yaoi/AU/author newbie/OOC/

**Disclaimer : **BtoB punya Cube Entertainment, punya melody, punya orang tua masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam mereka sebagai cast dan ff ini murni punya saya. Meskipun saya berharap kalo mereka juga jadi milik saya/plakk/

**Warning : Yaoi, AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Previous Chapter :**

_Mengamati keadaan pesta, yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Gayoon yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini berubah menjadi Lee Gayoon itu menyeringai dalam hati. Baru saja seseorang disebrang sana menghubunginya, Mengatakan sebuah kabar yang sukses membuatnya merasa melambung ke udara._

_'Tunggu saja, cepat atau lambat aku akan mengambilnya darimu Oppa'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 5**

**.**

**.**

Pesta megah yang melibatkan kedua keluarga yang dikenal baik masyarakat itu diakhiri dengan meminum wine bersama. Terlihat dengan jelas, para tamu yang hadir begitu menikmati pesta yang mengabiskan biaya berjuta-juta won itu. Seperti halnya Sung Jae, _namja_ tinggi itu tersenyum sambil sesekali mengelus sepasang cincin putih yang bertengger dengan indahnya disebuah kotak berwarna merah itu. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan dia akan memiliki _namja_ manis itu seutuhnya. Aish…. Memikirkannya membuat Sung Jae semakin tidak sabar saja. Ck….

Ditengah kesibukannya mengamati cincin, sebuah tangan meraih lengannya….

"Sung Jae _oppa_~" ucap Gayoon –sok imut-

"Yak!" kaget Sung Jae

"eh? Kenapa _oppa_ berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Gayoon sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat pose _aegyo_ yang bila boleh dikatakan 'gagal' itu

"Aish…. Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" bentak Sung Jae sambil menyingkirkan tangan putih Gayoon

"Eh? Aku kan han-"

"sudahlah" ucap Sung Jae sambil melangkah meninggalkan Gayoon

"Ya! Aku ikut _oppa_~"

.

.

Sung Jae –Masih dibuntuti Gayoon- mendekati _eomma_ dan _appa_nya yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa relasi bisnis perusahaan mereka. Mengerti kegelisahan sang anak, Mrs. Yook berbisik pada sang suami agar prosesi pertunangan segera dimulai. Dan segeralah Mr. Yook berjalan menuju sang MC yang tengah beristirahat. Berbicara sejenak, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sung Jae yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya melihat MC mengangguk mengerti, Mr. Yook sendiri sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"baiklah, hadirin sekalian. Marilah kita mulai acara inti kita malam ini" ucap sang MC yang membuat semua tamu pesta mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya.

"kepada Tn Yook dipersilahkan" lanjutnya kemudian

Dengan gagahnya pria bermarga Yook itu melangkah menuju ke atas panggung, senyum tak pernah lepas dari kedua belah sudut bibirnya.

"terima kasih karena telah datang ke acara pertunangan putra kami, saya selaku tuan rumah berharap anda dapat menikmati pesta 'sederhana' ini" dengan masih mempertahankan senyumannya Mr. Yook berujar "untuk mempersingkat waktu marilah kita mulai acara hari ini. Yook Sung Jae dan Lee Minhyuk silahkan maju ke panggung" lanjutnya kemudian

Diperhatikan beribu mata yang menjadi saksi pertunangan kedua _namja_ berstatus _Seongsaeng_ dan Siswa itu menaiki panggung yang berada lima puluh sentimeter dari lantai ruangan dengan diikuti seorang maid yang membawa nampan dengan diatasnya terdapat sebuah kotak dengan sepasang cincin emas putih didalamnya.

"Sung Jae~ya pasangkan cincin itu pada Minhyuk" perintah Mr. Yook pada Sung Jae yang di balas dengan anggukan

Dengan perlahan Sung Jae memasangkan cincin di jari manis Minhyuk disertai dengan tepukan meriah dari para tamu yang hadir. "Minhyuk~ah sekarang giliranmu" perintah Mr. Yook kemudian

Menyadari itu, Minhyuk memasangkan cincin emas putih itu di jari manis Sung Jae dengan riuh tepuk tangan yang memenuhi ballroom megah keluarga Yook itu.

"cium! Cium! Cium!"

Entah siapa yang memulai sorak sorai itu terdengar, dibarengi dengan tepukan para tamu sorak sorai itu kian menjadi. Gemas dengan sang anak yang masih diam, Mrs. Yook pun bertindak. Dengan segera disikutnya(?) Sung Jae hingga membuat _namja _setinggi tiang listrik itu menatap sang eomma tercinta. "lakukan saja Sung Jae~ya _eomma_ tau kau menginginkannya kan?" bisik sang _eomma_. mendapat dukungan dari sang _eomma_ membuat niat Sung Jae samakin bulat. Dibaliknya tubuh Minhyuk agar menghadapnya, menatap datar Minhyuk yang mengirimkan deathglare gagal padanya. Perlahan mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan _namja_ manis berstatus tunangannya itu.

5 cm….

4 cm…. seolah terhipnotis, Minhyuk mulai memejamkan matanya

3 cm…..

2 cm…. melihat Minhyuk yang terlihat pasrah membuat Sung Jae semakin ingin melahap _namja _manis itu

Dan….

Chu~

Kedua bibir itu bertemu, awalnya hanya menempel namun melihat Minhyuk yang tak ada niatan menghentikan ciumannya membuat Sung Jae dengan berani melumat bibir tipis milik muridnya itu. Sementara Minhyuk, _namja_ manis itu begitu menikmati permainan Sung Jae dan turut membalas lumatan Sung Jae yang sibuk melumat bibir bagian atasnya itu. Merasa Minhyuk membalas lumatannya, Sung Jae semakin menekan tengkuk _namja_ manis itu membiarkan para tamu melongo dan menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Dasar anak-anak muda zaman sekarang" ucap seorang _namja_ tua berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yeoja_ berumur empat puluh tahunan itu menatap rembulan yang menyinari indahnya malam dengan pandangan kosong, menyesali masa mudanya yang begitu bodoh karena memilih namja bermarga Lee itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Namja yang bisa dikatakan 'matre' karena hanya mengeruk harta keluarganya saja. Tapi bukankah nasi sudah menjadi bubur eoh? Tidak seharusnya dia menyesali hidupnya, ada pangeran tampannya yang dilahirkannya ke dunia ini dan mewarnai hari-harinya. Mengingat itu, membuat setetes air mata menjatuhi pipinya….

'semoga kau bahagia Minhyukkie chagi~'

.

.

.

Menghilang setelah acara inti, _namja_ bersurai hitam legam itu nampak menikmati semilir angin yang menyapa wajah manisnya. Disinilah dia sekarang, balkon kamar 'calon suami'nya. Bagaimana dia bisa ada disana? Itu semua karena paksaan Mrs. Yook yang tidak mau melihat _namja_ manis itu kelelahan. Dan Minhyuk? Dia hanya menurut. 'tidak ada salahnya bukan menuruti orang yang sudah menganggapmu anak' batinnya

Perlakuan Mrs. Yook beberapa hari ini membuat Minhyuk semakin merindukan _eomma_nya, Sudah beberapa hari ini Minhyuk belum sempat mengunjungi _eomma_nya. Alasannya? Pria tua itu. Dia tidak mengijinkan Minhyuk pergi kemana-mana sebelum hari pertunangannya. Cih…. Membuatnya semakin muak saja...

Tanpa terasa buliran air mata menjatuhi pipi mulus _namja_ bergelar 'berandalan sekolah' itu. Menundukkan kepala, Menangis tanpa suara. Hingga….

Cklek….

"kau disini rupanya" ucap Sung Jae sambil mendekati Minhyuk yang duduk membelakanginya

"…." Tidak ada jawaban

"hey!" panggil Sung Jae

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban

Dengan perlahan dibalikkannya tubuh Minhyuk menghadap padanya, mengangkat dagu lancip Minhyuk, dan betapa khawatirnya _namja_ tinggi itu kala melihat buliran air mata membasahi pipi mulus sang 'calon istri'

"kau- kau kenapa Minhyuk~ah?" tanyanya sambil tetap membingkai wajah manis Minhyuk dalam telapak tangan besarnya.

"..." Minhyuk masih tetap bungkam, membuat Sung Jae semakin khawatir

"hey... sudah... tenanglah" Ucap Sung Jae sambil menggiring tubuh Minhyuk kedalam pelukkannya

"kau tau... aku... aku begitu hiks... merindukannya hiks.." ucap Minhyuk semakin menyeruakkan kepalanya kedalam dada Sung Jae. Biarlah, dia tidak peduli statusnya sebagai berandalan sekolah. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah meluapkan perasaannya. Dan menangis, mungkin salah satu cara _namja_ manis itu meluapkan perasaannya.

"ssstt... tenanglah..." ucap Sung Jae membelai surai hitam Minhyuk, menghirup wangi sampo 'calon isteri'nya itu

Ditemani sang rembulan, kedua insan bergender sama itu masih saling berpelukkan, berbagi menghangatkan ditengah dinginnya malam. Tangis Minhyuk sudah mereda beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini yang terdengar hanya suara dengkuran halus dari namja bermarga Lee itu.

Merasa angin malam cukup dingin membuat Sung Jae memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dengan perlahan diangkatnya tubuh pendek Minhyuk dan membaringkannya di ranjang _king size _miliknya. Menyelimuti Minhyuk dan tak lupa memberikan kecupan sayang dikening _namja_'nya' itu. Tanpa berniat beranjak, Sung Jae mendudukkan dirinya dilantai sembari membelai surai hitam Minhyuk. Mengagumi keindahan _namja_ manis 'calon isterinya' itu. Hingga tiba-tiba gesekan pintu yang terbuka membuat pria berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu mengalihkan perhatiannya...

Cklek...

"Sungie-"

"sstt... _waeyo eomma_?" Tanya Sung Jae sambil berbisik, tidak ingin Minhyuk terbangun

Mrs. Yook tersenyum, "_aniya_, hanya ingin memberi tau kalau keluarga Minhyuk akan pulang. Tapi, sepertinya Minhyuk akan menginap disini malam ini" ucapnya sambil berbisik

"baguslah kalau begitu"

"_eomma_ tinggal dulu ne? Kau istirahatlah, _eomma_ tau kau lelah"

"_ne eomma_ku sayang~"

Mrs. Yook tersenyum pada putra semata wayangnya itu, namun langkah kakinya terhenti kala _yeoja_ berumur empat puluh tahunan itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Walau kau dan Minhyuk tidur satu ranjang malam ini, Jangan lakukan 'sesuatu' yang 'tidak-tidak pada calon menantuku ne?" ucap Mrs. Yook sambil menyunggingkan senyum jail

"Ish... _eomma_!"

Tanpa menghiraukan kekesalan sang anak, Mrs. Yook kembali melangkah kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan Sung Jae yang masih mengekspresikan kekesalannya.

"Eugh..."

Lenguhan Minhyuk membuat Sung jae tersadar dari dunianya, _namja_ manis itu nampak terusik dengan keributan yang dibuat Sung Jae. Membuat _namja_ bermarga Yook itu memusatkan perhatiannya kembali padanya, membelai surai hitam legam Minhyuk seolah menenangkan sosok yang tengah terlelap dalam buaian mimpi itu. Satu pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

'jadi, siapa yang kau rindukan Minhyuk~ah?'

.

.

**Sementara itu di Mansion keluarga Lee...**

Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak _yeoja_ bersurai hitam itu memasuki kamar mewahnya, tak lupa dengan bibir yang merahnya yang dikerucutkan. Perasaan iri kembali menghampirinya, apalagi ketika ciuman _namja_ berstatus '_Oppa'_ nya dengan orang yang selama ini diincarnya, lebih parah lagi ketika dirinya mengetahui sang '_oppa_ tercinta' menginap dirumah Sung Jae. Dengan kesal direbahkannya tubuh _yeoja_ berumur tujuh belas tahun itu diatas ranjang kesayangannya. Memejamkan matanya, Namun...

Drrrtt... drrtt...

Ponsel pink keluaran terbaru miliknya bergetar, tanpa melihat si penelpon dengan malas Gayoon 'membelai' icon answer pada touch screen miliknya..

"yeobeoseyo..." jawabnya malas

"yoboseyo Gayoon~ah ada kabar baik untukmu" ucap seseorang dibalik telepon

"eh? _Nuguya_?" kebingungan nampak di wajah yeoja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu

"ish... kau melupakanku rupanya. Ini aku Kang Joon In" seru namja dibalik telepon yang ternyata bernama Joon in itu

"eh? Jongie~ _mianhae_ aku tidak melihat dulu siapa yang menelpon" sesal Gayoon

"eum.. _ne gwenchana_.."

"kau bilang ada berita baik, apa itu?" Tanya Gayoon penasaran

"ini soal Sohyun dan _Oppa_nya"

"ah.. ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Gayoon semangat

"kemungkinan lusa mereka akan kembali ke Korea"

"benarkah?" nada gembira tak bisa dihilangkan dari Gayoon

"ya"

"wah... _gomawo_ Jongie~ kau sahabatku yang terbaik"

"eum.. hanya sahabat?" gumam Joon In

"eh? Kau bilang apa Jongie?"

"tidak, aku tidak bicara apa-apa"

"baiklah aku tutup _ne_? Aku lelah sekali Jongie~"

"baiklah _jalja_~ jangan lupa mimpikan aku _ne_?"

"Ya!"

Tuutt... tuutt... tutt...

'Ish... dasar _namja_ itu, main tutup saja! Tapi tak apalah. Gayoon~ah setidaknya mala mini kau bisa tidur lelap'

.

.

**Keesokkan harinya...**

Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Mentari menyinari indahnya pagi dengan senyum cerianya, mengawali indahnya hari yang melelahkan. Namun tak berselang lama sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari mansion keluarga ternama itu menggemparkan dunia, bahkan membuat burung-burung yang berkicau mengurungkan kicauannya.

"Kyaaa!"

Brukk...

"Auh..."

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau!"

Suara gaduh itu membuat Mrs. Yook menghampiri kamar putranya yang berada di lantai dua mansion megah keluarga yang terkenal akan prestasi bisnisnya itu. Mulutnya menganga lebar saat ditemuinya putra yang sangat ia banggakan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Bayangkan saja posisi Sung Jae sekarang, Dengan kepala dan badan di lantai sementara kaki yang masih berada dalam naungan ranjang membuat yeoja berumur empat puluh tahunan itu menyembunyikan tawa nistanya. Apalagi ketika ditemukannya Minhyuk yang sedang memegang guling dan duduk diatas perut putra kesayangannya. 'ck, apa hubungan mereka sudah sejauh ini?' batinnya

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"_eomma_, dia tiba-tiba menyerangku" adu Sung Jae

"eh? Siapa suruh kau peluk-peluk!" sangkal Minhyuk

"oh..." ucap Mrs. Yook membeo

Dan setelahnya? Bukan melerai perang dunia ke sembilan itu, satu-satunya _yeoja_ cantik di keluarga Yook itu malah meninggalkan kedua _namja_ yang masih betah dengan posisi mereka. Meninggalkan Sung Jae dan Minhyuk yang hanya melongo melihat aksi _yeoja_ yang mereka panggil _eomma_ itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian Minhyuk tersadar dari aksi pongonya, meninggalkan Sung jae yang masih diliputi kepongoan. Melihat Sung Jae yang tampak lengah membuat Minhyuk menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Dan...

Brukk...

"Ya!"

Bruk...

Bruk...

Bruk...

"YA!"

Bertubi-tubi pukulan ditujukannya pada Sung Jae yang hanya bisa menutupi wajah tampannya dengan tangan kiri miliknya. Namun, saat akan melakukan pukulan yang kesekian kalinya Sung jae mencoba menangkis. Ditariknya dengan kuat tangan kanan Minhyuk yang membuat tubuh pendek milik 'tunangan'nya itu menindihnya. Membuat kecanggungan menyelimuti keduanya. Entah setan jenis apa yang merasuki keduanya, keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mempertipis jarak keduanya, merasa nafas Sung Jae menerpa wajahnya membuat Minhyuk memejamkan mata, dan...

_Chu~_

Kedua bibir itu kembali bersatu. Dengan berani Sung Jae mengulum lembut bibir tipis itu, membuat _namja_ manis berumur delapan belas tahun itu mendesah tertahan. Mendengar desahan manis Minhyuk membuat Sungjae semakin berani memainkan bibir _namja_ manis itu. Dikulumnya bibir manis Minhyuk menghisapnya membuat _namja_ manis itu melenguh keenakan.

"eungh…."

Suara kecipak saliva pun semakin memenuhi ruangan berukuran besar itu. Saling melumat, menggigit, mengulum, tak ayal dilakukan pasangan yang baru saja berstatus 'bertunangan' itu. Hingga beberapa menit berikutnya Minhyuk merasa kehilangan pasokan oksigen, didorongnya bahu Sung Jae. Membuat _namja _setinggi tiang listrik itu dengan enggan melepaskan ciuman keduanya, saling berebut oksigen.

"kau mandilah dulu setelah itu kita berangkat bersama" ucap Sung Jae setelah merasa bisa bernafas normal.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Minhyuk berdiri dari posisinya, berjalan dengan linglung menuju kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"oh Tuhan~ ada apa denganku?" gumamnya sambil memegangi bibir tipis miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Sekumpulan _namja_ Nampak berkumpul dibawah pohon rindang di taman sekolah. Raut keseriusan terlihat pada wajah-wajah yang dikenal dengan gelar 'berandalan sekolah' iut. Sekumpulan namja yang diketahui bernama Eunkwang, Changsub, Hyunsik, dan Peniel itu tengah membicarakan pesta megah yang melibatkan sahabat baik mereka.

"menurut kalian bagaimana pesta semalam?" Tanya sang leader

"entahlah, sulit sekali untuk menjabarkannya" jawab Hyunsik

"hey, apap menurut kalian Minhyuk _hyung_ dan Yook _Seongsaeng _itu cocok?" Tanya Peniel

"kurasa iya" ucap Eunkwang menyahuti

"menurutku, Yook Seongsaeng itu menyukai Minhyuk kita" ucap Changsub mengutarakan pendapatnya

"eh? Benarkah? Bukankah Yook _Seongsaeng_ itu sering menyiksa Minhyuk?" Tanya Peniel

"Ya, lihat saja tatapan matanya kemarin apalagi ketika keduanya melakukan ciuman panas" kata Hyunsik menimpali dan yang lainnya mengangguk menyetujui

Tak lama kemudian bel pelajaran berbunyi, membuat keempat namja yang tengah asyik bergosip ria itu beranjak untuk memasuki kelas. Entah setan apa yang merasuki keempat siswa bergelar 'Berandalan Sekolah' itu langsung menuju ke kelas.

"kkita tak menunggu Minhyuk datang dulu _hyung_?" Tanya Changsub pada sang _Leader_

"Dia bilang dia akan telat hari ini" jawab Eunkwang

.

.

.

Suasana di mobil Lamborgini itu diselimuti keheningan, dua namja yang ada didalamnya nampak asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sang _namja_ manis –Minhyuk- Nampak memainkan ponsel miliknya sedang Sang Tunangan –SungJae- berkonsentrasi menyetir sambil sesekali melirik kearah Minhyuk yang Nampak asyik sendiri.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian keduanya memasuki gerbang Cube high School, setelah memarkirkan mobil, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju koridor sekolah. Nampak sekali, kecanggungan masih enggan beranjak dari kedua namja berstatus "bertunangan" itu. Hingga tak lama kemudian...

"Kau masuklah ke kelas, aku harus absen dulu. Setelah ini aku akan menyusulmu. Jadi, jangan sampai kutemukan kau dan teman-temanmu itu membolos di jam pelajaranku!" ucap Sung Jae memecah keheningan

"tenang saja, kami tidak akan membolos di jam pelajaranmu kami masih ingin kepala kami utuh" jawab Minhyuk sambil berjalan lurus meninggalkan Sung Jae yang tengah menggerutu tak jelas. Namun langkah _namja_ manis itu memelan kala dia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. "kenapa harus terulang untuk kedua kalinya!" gerutunya kesal

"bagaimana kalau aku dianggap _namja_ murahan? Ish... pabo kau Lee Minhyuk!" ucapnya lagi

Dengan berbagai gerutuan tak jelas Minhyuk berjalan menuju kelasnya, sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Pasalnya _namja_ manis itu merasa dirinya tak perlu repot-repot mendengar pelajaran Sejarah yang membosankan itu.

"_Annyeong yeorobeun_~" sapanya pada keempat sahabatnya yang tengah asyik mengobrol

"hay Minhyuk~ah kau sedah datang rupanya" ucap Chang Sub menyambut sahabatnya itu dengan sebuah pelukan

"sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Minhyuk kemudian

"ka-"

"masukkan semua buku kalian! Hari ini kita Quiz!" belum sempat Chang sub menjawab pertanyaan Minhyuk, Sung Jae sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan membawa berita duka bagi kelas 'unggulan' itu.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**Pulang sekolah...**

Kelima _namja_ berstatus pelajar itu berjalan menuju lapangan parkir sekolah dengan saling bersendang guran satu sama lain. Bel yang berbunyi dua menit yang lalu itu seolah menjadi 'penyelamat hidup' dari pelajaran Park _Seongsaeng_ yang membosankan.

"Minhyuk~ah bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yook _Seongsaeng_?" Tanya Eunkwang ingin tahu

"hubungan apa? Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya" jawab Minhyuk dengan nada malas

"Ya! Status kalian kan bertunangan!" ucap Eunkwang heran

"lagian kau kan menikmati sesi berciumanmu dengannya kemarin"

BLUSH...

"Ya! Apa apaan sih kalian ini!"

"Sudahlah sana temui 'pangeran' berkuda putihmu itu" ucap Chang Sub sambil menyikut(?) siku Minhyuk saat melihat Sung Jae tengah mobilnya berpose seperti orang yang tengah menunggu sambil menyenderkan dirinya pada mobil kesayangannya itu.

"ish... siapa tau dia sedang tidak menungguku" keukeuh Minhyuk

"terserahmu saja! Tapi kau harus mentraktir kami kalau dia benar-benar sedang menunggumu. Bagaimana?" tantang Hyunsik yang diamini dengan anggukan dari Changsub, Peniel dan Eunkwang

"baiklah tak masalah" terima Minhyuk

Kelima _namja_ itu pun melewati Sung Jae yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya. "tuh kan, sudah kubilang dia tidak-"

"Ya! Lee Minhyuk!" belum sempat Minhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sung Jae sudah meninterupsi langkahnya "Kajja! Ikut aku!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari _namja_ manis itu, Sung Jae menarik Minhyuk menuju mobilnya.

"Minhyuk~ah Kami tunggu traktiranmu ya!" teriak Peniel saat mobil Lamborgini itu melesat melewati keempat sahabat sehidup semati itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"_oppa_, kau sudah menyiapkan semua barang-barangmu?" Tanya Soohyun kala dirinya melihat Sang _Oppa _tercinta mengamatinya mengepak barang.

"Eum... sudah jauh-jauh hari _oppa_mu ini mengepaknya. _Oppa_ kan bukan orang yang malas sepertimu!" ejek sang _Oppa_ pada Soohyun

"Ya! Kenapa kau jahat sekali _oppa_!" kesal Sohyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kekekekekkk... jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu! Kau sangat jelek tau!"

"Ya!"

"baiklah-baiklah... _oppa_ akan berhenti mengejekmu, jadi jangan nangis ne?" bujuk _Oppa_ Soohyun saat melihat _yeodongsaeng_nya itu berkaca-kaca

"ish..." kesal Soohyun "eh? Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah menghubungi Sung Jae _Oppa _tentang kepindahan kita?" Tanya Soohyun kemudian

"aniya, aku masih belum memberitahunya. Nanti saja, sekalian aku memintanya untuk menjemputku"

"ah begitu rupanya"

.

.

.

.

"eh? Kita mau kemana? Ini kan bukan jalan kerumahku" heran Minhyuk saat menyadari mobil yang dikendarai Sung Jae tidak sedang menuju kerumahnya

"kita akan ke apartemen kita" jawab Sung Jae tenang

"eh? Apa maksudmu? Apartemen kita?" Tanya Minhyuk mengerutkan dahinya

"_eomma_ dan _appa_ku sudah mengurus semuanya, bahkan orang tuamu juga sudah menyetujui itu" jawab Sung Jae

"eh? Tapi kan-"

"sudahlah, Diam dan ikuti saja!" ketus Sung Jae

"ish..." dengus Minhyuk kesal

Tak lama kemudian keduanya telah sampai disebuah gedung apartemen yang tak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Yook, kedua orang bergender_ Namja_ itu pun memasuki gedung dengan keheningan.

Ting...

Lift itu terbuka, Minhyuk dan Sung Jae melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang yang berukuran minimalis itu.

"Minhyuk~ah berhentilah mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu" sungut Sung Jae

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" kesal Minhyuk

"tentu saja ada urusannya denganku, apa jadinya jika _eomma_nya tahu jika calon menantunya mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu karenaku. Bisa mati aku!" ucap Sung Jae

"hahaha... ternyata orang sepertimu punya rasa takut juga ya" tawa Minhyuk

"Ya!"

Ting...

"sudahlah kajja kita keluar! Aku tak mau diamuk monster yeoja itu!" Ucap Sung Jae sambil berjalan mendahului Minhyuk yang masih tertawa cekikikan

"Ya! Lee Minhyuk!" marah Sung Jae

"ya... ya... ya... Aku akan berhenti tertawa Yook _seongsaeng_" ucap Minhyuk dengan nada menggoda

"ish..." dengus Sung Jae

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya telah berada didepan apartemen bernomorkan 511. Dengan santai _namja _setinggi tiang listrik itu menekan bel yang membuat pintu berbahan mahoni itu terbuka, menampakkan Mrs. Yook yang tengah tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan keduanya.

"kajja masuklah! Kita makan siang bersama" ucap Mrs. Yook sambil tersenyum lebar

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam apartemen, disambut dengan senyuman Mr. Yook dan Mr. Lee yang menyempatkan diri hadir dalam acara keluarga itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Namja_ bermata bulan sabit itu memasuki mansion megah keluarga Lim dengan bersiul senang, membalas setiap pelayan yang tersenyum menyapanya. Langkah kakinya terhenti kala sang _eomma_ memanggilnya.

"Hyunsik~ah"

"_ne eomma_, Ada apa?" jawab _namja_ bermata bulan sabit itu –HyunSik- sambil menghampiri sang _eomma_ yang sedang duduk santai diruang keluarga

"duduklah ada yang ingin _eomma_ sampaikan" perintah sang _eomma _lembut

Dengan segera Hyunsik menuruti perintah sang _eomma_

"nah, kau tahu Paman Lee kan?"

"Paman Lee yang tinggal di Jepang itu?"

"Ya, rencananya Paman Lee sekeluarga akan menginap dirumah kita. Kau maukan menjemputnya di Bandara Incheon?"

.

.

.

.

"_MWO_?!"

"Minhyuk~ah mau ya?"

"_aniya eomonim, _aku tidak mau satu apartemen dengannya!" rajuk Minhyuk sambil menatap sebal Sung Jae yang tak jauh darinya

"ayolah Minhyukkie~ mau ya?" bujuk Mrs. Yook lagi

Sesaat Minhyuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang _appa _-seolah meminta pertolongan- namun sang _appa _malah menatap tajam padanya seolah meminta Minhyuk menuruti _yeoja_ kebanggaan keluarga Yook itu.

"Aish... baiklah _eomonim_ aku mau"

"Kya! _Gomawo Minhyukkie chagi_~" girang Mrs. Yook sambil memeluk Minhyuk, namun saat Mrs. Yook bersitatap dengan sang anak dan suaminya –yang tengah menatap tajam- dengan segera pelukan itu dilepasnya

"Minhyuk~ah bisa _Appa_ bicara empat mata denganmu?" ucap Mr. Lee sambil beranjak dari duduknya

"_ne Appa_" ucap Minhyuk sambil mengikuti Mr. Lee yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu apartemen

.

.

"ada apa _Appa_?" Tanya Minhyuk setelah keduanya berada di sebuah taman tak jauh dari gedung apartemen Minhyuk dan Sung Jae

"hanya ingin mengingatkanmu agar tidak membocorkan soal _eomma_ gilamu itu pada Sung Jae" jawab Mr. Lee dingin

"oh... soal itu, tenang saja asal _Appa_ memberikan apa yang aku inginkan akan aku turuti permintaan _Appa_" ujar Minhyuk membuat kesepakatan

"baiklah apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Mr. Lee dingin

"aku hanya ingin _Appa_ melepaskan _Eomma_ dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa dan membelikan _Eomma_ rumah untuk ditinggali. Bagaimana?"

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

"berhenti menatap _eomma _seperti itu Sung Jae~ya" keluh Mrs. Yook yang sedang ditatap tajam sang putra

"..."

"oh ayolah~ kenapa harus cemburu seperti itu eum?" bujuknya sekali lagi

"..."

"Sungie"

"baiklah _eomma_" ujar Sung Jae menghentikan tatapan tajamnya kepada sang _eomma_ "tapi jangan memeluk Minhyuk'ku' seperti itu lagi" lanjutnya kemudian

"baiklah _eomma _berjanji"

_sarangbakke nan molla I want you only you_

_idaeron jeoldaero bonael sun eobseo_

_kkeutnaejaneun mal hamburo haji ma_

_It's so blue It's so blue_

Suara ponsel Sung Jae menginterupsi acara meminta maaf ibu dan anak itu, dengan segera _namja _tinggi itu 'membelai' icon berwarna hijau itu...

"yeoboseyo~ nuguya?"

_"yeoboseyo~ Sung Jae~ya kau sudah melupakanku rupanya"_

"_omona! _Ilhoon~ah. Ini kau kan? Aku hafal betul suaramu"

_"ish... menyebalkan sekali! Kau pasti belum menyimpan nomor telponku!"_

"_mianhae_ Ilhoon~ah"

_"ya... ya... ya... akan aku maafkan jika kau mau menjemputku di Bandara Incheon besok"_

"eh? Kau sudah memutuskan untuk menetap di Seoul dan melanjutkan usaha keluargamu?"

_"ne... sepertinya kau belum melupakan misiku yang satu itu"_

"bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Kau bahkan mengatakan misimu itu berkali-kali padaku"

_"kekekekekk... sudah dulu ya, aku harus mengurusi sesuatu dulu. Sampai jumpa besok ne? Awas jika aku tak menemukanmu di bandara besok! Akan kurebut 'tunanganmu' itu"_

"YA! Ilhoon~ah"

Tuut... tuutt...

"ish... dasar anak itu!" kesal Sung Jae

"_nugu_ Sung Jae~ya?" Tanya Mrs. Yook yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan percakapan anaknya di telepon

"Jung Ilhoon_ eomma_" jawab Sung Jae tenang

"oh... anak keluarga Jung itu toh" ucap Mrs. Yook ber'oh' ria "oh iya _eomma_ pulang dulu ne? Kasihan _Appa_mu" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Mr. Yook

"_ne_"

Cklek...

Bersamaan dengan itu, Minhyuk memasuki apartemen'nya' dengan tersenyum gembira. Membuat sepasang suami isteri yang melihatnya itu tersenyum simpul.

"Minhyuk~ah kami pulang dulu ne?" pamit Mr. Yook

"_ne, eomonim_"

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**Keesokkan harinya, Incheon Airport...**

Sepasang kakak beradik berwajah imut itu tengah berdiri menunggu seorang _namja_ tampan menjemput mereka. _Namj_a imut nan manis itu nampak menggerutu pelan mengumpat sang sahabat yang rupanya telat menepati janjinya, sementara sang _yeodongsaeng_ sedang berkaca memastikan penampilannya.

"Hoonie _Oppa _kenapa mereka lama sekali?" keluh sang _yeodongsaeng_

"sabarlah Hyunnie~ mungkin mereka masih dalam perjalanan" jawab sang kakak –Ilhoon- menenangkan Sohyun sang _yeodongsaeng_

"ish... tapi lama sekali"

"ah~ itu rupanya mereka" tunjuk Ilhoon pada seorang _namja_ yang sedang berlari ditengah keramaian bandara diikuti seorang namja lagi yang berusaha mengikuti langkah panjang _namja_ yang sedang dikejarnya.

"hosh... hosh... _mianhae ne_~ kami telat menjemput"

"tak apa-apa Sung Jae~ya kami- eh? Minhyuk~ah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**huft... akhirnya bisa publish juga...**

**mianhae /bow/**

**saya tidak bisa menepati janji saya part kemarin**

**cz kompie saya lagi rusak berat /alesan/**

**okelah saya gak bisa lama-lama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**special thanks for :**

**Lee Seungtae, , wkyjtaoris ALL, CassieMelody, han gege, Anggun MelodyCassie, Kim soo nie, Aqua, woo jihye, cheyzee, marthaelfishy, GyuniKai7**

**thanks juga buat yang udah nge favorite dan follow fanfic ini  
**

**.**

.

**Sign,**

.

.

.

.

**KyuMinHyuk1019 ^^**

.

.

**Wanna Review **(again)**?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Aku hanyalah seorang yang beruntung bisa memilikinya_

_Begitu beruntung hingga rasa cintaku berubah menjadi 'Keobsesian'_

_Tak rela jika dirinya berbicara dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya tertawa dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya dekat dengan orang lain_

_Tak rela jika dirinya berpelukan dengan orang lain_

_Hingga tanpa kusadari aku telah menyakitinya_

_Menyakitinya terlalu dalam…._

.

.

**© KyuMinHyuk1019**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Ego**

**Author : **KyuMinHyuk1019

**Main cast : **

Lee Minhyuk

Yook Sung Jae

**Other cast : **all member BtoB dan beberapa tambahan lainnya

**Rating : **T+

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort **

**Summary : **Lee Minhyuk, sosok yang sangat membenci ayahnya terpaksa menerima perjodohannya dengan seorang guru baru berparas tampan namun dingin di Sekolahnya. Akankah keberuntungan berpihak padanya? /Yaoi/AU/author newbie/OOC/HIATUS

**Disclaimer : **BtoB punya Cube Entertainment, punya melody, punya orang tua masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam mereka sebagai cast dan ff ini murni punya saya. Meskipun saya berharap kalo mereka juga jadi milik saya/plakk/

**Warning : Yaoi, AU, OOC, typo(s) berserakan /males ngedit/**

**Sebelumnya saya mau minta ijin buat HIATUS tiga bulan lamanya ada kegiatan sekolah yang menunggu didepan mata. Mianhae ne? sebagai permintaan maaf saya, chappie ini lebih panjang dari chappie-chappie berikutnya. So, Enjoy it... **

**Part 6 of ?**

**Previous chapter **

_Sepasang kakak beradik berwajah imut itu tengah berdiri menunggu seorang namja tampan menjemput mereka. Namja imut nan manis itu nampak menggerutu pelan mengumpat sang sahabat yang rupanya telat menepati janjinya, sementara sang yeodongsaeng sedang berkaca memastikan penampilannya._

_"Hoonie Oppa kenapa mereka lama sekali?" keluh sang yeodongsaeng_

_"sabarlah Hyunnie~ mungkin mereka masih dalam perjalanan" jawab sang kakak –Ilhoon- menenangkan Sohyun sang yeodongsaeng_

_"ish... tapi lama sekali"_

_"ah~ itu rupanya mereka" tunjuk Ilhoon pada seorang namja yang sedang berlari ditengah keramaian bandara diikuti seorang namja lagi yang berusaha mengikuti langkah panjang namja yang sedang dikejarnya._

_"hosh... hosh... mianhae ne~ kami telat menjemput"_

_"tak apa-apa Sung Jae~ya kami- eh? Minhyuk~ah?"_

.

.

.

Seorang namja berlari menyusuri padatnya Incheon airport, nafasnya tampak terengah mengingat kini namja bersurai kecokelatan itu harus menjemput sang paman yang dijadwalkan akan tiba beberapa menit lagi. Belum lagi umpatan-umpatan 'sayang' yang terucap dari beberapa orang yang tadi sempat ditabraknya. Bibirnya kini tengah berkomat-kamit mengucap sebuah harapan agar dirinya tak mendapat 'ceramahan' dari sang eomma tersayang.

_"Tuhan…. Selamatkan aku" batinnya _

Hingga…

.

.

.

"Hoonie hyung…. Sohyunnie…." Kaget Minhyuk setelah menyadari dua sosok yang ada dihadapannya

"Minhyukie Oppa" lirih Sohyun

Bruk….

"Bogoshipo Oppa~"

Ketiganya saling berpelukan erat membiarkan seorang Yook Sung Jae mendengus kesal menatap pandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berpelukan seperti itu?" tanyanya menatap tajam ketiga orang dihadapannya berharap pelukan yang erat itu terlepas.

Mendengar sindiran Sung Jae ketiga sosok itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Eh? Sung Jae~ya apa hubunganmu sebenarnya dengan Minhyuk? Kenapa kalian bisa bersama? Apa jangan-jangan dia ini -"

"Hyung kajja kita pulang! Bukankah kata Yook Seongsaeng kau sudah tidak sabar menikmati pemandangan indah Seoul eoh?" potong Minhyuk yang membuat Ilhoon tersenyum lebar

"Aish… kajja… kajja…" ucap Ilhoon sambil menarik kopernya berjalan beriringan dengan Sohyun yang juga sedang berjalan dibelakang Minhyuk dan Sungjae, sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

Hingga akhirnya….

BRUKK….

Seseorang menabraknya dari belakang! Membuat tubuh si namja imut itu oleng kedepan dan nyaris mencium lantai bandara. Murkalah dia. Belum lagi si penabrak tidak –belum- beranjak dari atas tubuhnya, membuat mukanya semakin memerah karena marah.

"Ya! Menyingkirlah dari tubuhku!" bentaknya pada si penabrak

"Eh?" dengan menggaruk tengkuknya malu si penabrak itu bangkit dari atas tubuh Ilhoon.

"Ya! Kau! Kenapa menabrakku eoh? Mau mati eoh?" oceh Ilhoon tak terima

"Ah… Mianhae" ucap si penabrak yang ternyata bergender namja itu, dan segera berlari meninggalkan namja imut yang tengah berkaca pinggang sambil mengoceh tak jelas.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau! Jangan kabur! Hey!" teriak Ilhoon murka

"Aih… dasar namja kurang ajar!" gerutunya sambil berjalan kembali menyusul Sungjae, Minhyuk, dan Sohyun yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Eh? Apa ini?" ucapnya heran kala menyadari kaki miliknya menendang sebuah 'benda', dengan segera ditundukkannya kepala miliknya, "Dompet? Milik siapa?" tanyanya heran sambil memungut dompet yang sempat ditendangnya itu.

"Apa milik namja tadi ya?" tanyanya sambil membolak-balikkan dompet itu,"Kubuka sajalah" putusnya kemudian

"Eh? Benar! Jadi ini milik namja kurang ajar itu!" seru Ilhoon kala melihat tanda pengenal pemilik dompet itu, "LIM HYUNSIK…" ejanya kemudian.

"Tunggu saja Lim Hyunsik! Kau tak tau betapa hebatnya seorang Jung Ilhoon" ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan seringaian terbaiknya.

.

.

.

"Eh? Minhyukkie Oppa, Hoonie Oppa kemana ya?" Tanya Sohyun saat menyadari sang Oppa tak ada disampingnya, membuat kedua orang yang berjalan didepannya menoleh kan pandangan mereka kepada yeoja berpredikat sebagai yeodongsaeng Jung Ilhoon ini.

"Bukankah tadi kau berjalan beriringan dengan Hoonie hyung, Sohyunnie" heran Minhyuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, kita tunggu di sana saja" putus Sung Jae sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari ketiganya. "Sohyun~ah hubungi oppamu! Bilang padanya jika kta menunggu disini" lanjutnya kemudian.

Sohyun pun menuruti perintah Sung Jae, membuat jarak dari sepasang namja itu. Meninggalkan kedua namja berstatus tunangan itu duduk disebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka Lee Minhyuk, apalagi dengan Sohyun" ucap Sung Jae mengawali pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minhyuk sambil melirik Sungjae

"Sudahlah mengaku saja! Kau menyukai Jung Sohyun kan Lee Minhyuk?" tanya Sungjae bernada sinis.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Yook Sungjae! Mau aku menyukai Sohyun atau pun orang lain, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" sentak Minhyuk dengan tegas.

"Kau sudah terikat denganku Lee Minhyuk. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk lepas begitu saja dariku" ucap Sungjae dingin.

"Kau! Apa kau-"

"Oppa~ Honnie Oppa bilang dia akan segera kemari, ada urusan katanya" ucap Sohyun mendekati keduanya, memotong ucapan Minhyuk.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kemarilah! Duduk disini" perintah Minhyuk sambil menepuk sisi sebelah bangkunya.

Minhyuk dan Sohyun pun mengobrol ria, saling bercanda. Sementara Sungjae duduk bersandar sambil melipat tangannya melirik kedua orang yang asyik bercengkrama itu.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Ilhoon dengan senyum merekah dikedua belah pipinya, membuat Sungjae semakin mendengus kesal. "Kau darimana saja sih hyung?" tanya Sungjae tanpa menyembunyikan nada kesal didalamnya.

"Hehe… ada sedikit masalah tadi" kekeh Ilhoon

"Yasudahlah ayo kita pulang~" ucap Sohyun sambil menggandeng lengan Minhyuk berjalan mendahului Sungjae dan Ilhoon membuat Sungjae semakin kesal.

"Ya! Sohyun! Tunggu kami! Ayo Sungjae~ya"

.

.

.

"Minhyuk~ah duduk didepan!" perintah Sungjae saat mendapati Sohyun menggeret tubuh namja manis milik'nya' itu duduk dibelakang.

"Minhyukie Oppa duduk dibelakang saja bersamaku~" rajuk Sohyun

"Eh?" bingung Minhyuk

"Cepat!" perintah Sungjae tegas

"Minhyukkie Oppa~"

"Aish… Minhyuk~ah kau duduklah didepan biar aku duduk dibelakang bersama Sohyun" putus Ilhoon

"Oppa~"

"Sudahlah Sohyun~ah"

"Ish…." dengus Sohyun kesal

_'Aku menang Jung Sohyun'_

.

.

.

Minhyuk memasuki apartemen'nya' dengan lunglai, diikuti dengan Sungjae yang masih memasang topeng dinginnya dibelakang namja manis itu. Baru saja Minhyuk ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya di kamar mereka –Sungjae dan Minhyuk- suara berat Sungjae menginterupsi.

"Minhyuk~ah kemarilah! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ucap Sungjae yang membuat Minhyuk memutar tubuhnya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat untuk menghampiri namja berstatus seongsaeng sekaligus tunangannya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minhyuk setelah dirinya telah mendarat di sofa apartemen mereka.

"Siapa Jung Sohyun dan Jung Ilhoon bagimu?" Tanya Sungjae tanpa mau menatap mata indah Minhyuk

"Mereka hanya teman kecilku" jawab Minhyuk santai

"Dimana kalian pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Sungjae lagi

"Kami bertemu di Rumah sakit Seoul" jawab Minhyuk. Namun setelah mendapat tatapan ingin tahu dari Sungjae, Minhyuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut, "Waktu itu aku sedang menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan di rumah halmeoniku"

"Lalu?"

"Mereka bilang benturan di kepalaku terlalu keras sehingga aku harus menginap beberapa minggu di rumah sakit. Kemudian waktu berjalan-jalan untuk masa pemulihan, aku bertemu dengan kakak beradik itu dan mereka menawarkan pertemanan denganku"

**_Flashback on…_**

**_8 tahun yang lalu…_**

_Namja mungil berumur delapan tahun berbalut piama rumah sakit itu nampak mengendap-endap dari sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan nomor 295, tubuhnya tersentak kala mendapati sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya…_

_"Hey… kenapa berjalan dengan mengendap-endap seperti itu? Mirip orang mau mencuri tau!" tanya seorang yeoja kecil sambil membawa sebuah boneka teddy bear di tangan kirinya. _

_"Ssstt…. Jangan bicara keras-keras nanti kalau aku ketahuan perawat Han dan dipaksa minum obat gimana" ucap namja mungil itu._

_"Jadi kamu takut minum obat ya? Hm… kalau begitu kamu kalah dariku! Aku saja suka minum obat, apalagi yang rasa strawberry" ejek yeoja kecil itu_

_"Ya! Berani sekali kamu mengejekku! Kalau aku diminta minum obat berasa strawberry sih aku berani! Obatku pahit tau!" ucap sang namja kecil sambil berkaca pinggang._

_"Eh? Memangnya ada ya? Kok hyunnie tidak pernah minum ya?" bingung sang yeoja kecil sambil memiringkan kepalanya._

_"Memangnya kau ingin sakit ya seperti Minhyukkie ya? Biar diberi obat pahit" ucap sang namja kecil sambil menatap yeoja dihadapannya heran._

_"Ya tidaklah! Kamu itu jangan bicara sembarang-"_

_"Sohyunnie~" potong seorang namja imut sambil berlari mendekati sang yeodongsaeng yang sedang berdebat dengan seorang namja manis._

_"Honnie Oppa~"panggil yeoja kecil itu sumringah_

_"Sedang apa disini?" tanya namja imut itu_

_"Oppa, apa ada obat yang rasanya pahit?" tanya sang yeodongsaeng menghiraukan pertanyaan dari sang oppa_

_"Ada, memangnya kenapa hyunnie?" bingung sang namja imut_

_"Tuh kan!" ejek si namja manis sambil menjulurkan lidahnya_

_"Eh? Benarkah?" _

_"Memangnya siapa yang diminta minum obat pahit?" tanya sang namja imut_

_"Aku, hyung" jawab si namja manis_

_"Memang kamu sakit apa?" tanya kedua namja-yeoja bersaudara itu kompak_

_"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi eomma bilang aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Kau lihat ini!" ucap namja manis itu sambil menunjuk perban yang menempel di dahinya_

_"Ohh…." kompak kedua bersaudara itu lagi_

_"Hey, selama kita berbicara aku tidak tahu namamu. Kau siapa? Aku Jung Sohyun dan ini oppaku Jung Ilhoon" lanjut si yeoja_

_"Aku? Namaku Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk"_

_"Baiklah, Minhyuk~ah kau mau menjadi teman kami?"_

_._

_._

**_Flashback off…_**

Sungjae masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya, sekilas cerita kisah hidup 'tunangannya' itu sukses membuatnya gelisah. Tubuh yang tadinya terlentang itu melirik tubuh lain yang berada satu ranjang dengannya. Matanya mengamati pergerakkan-pergerakkan kecil yang dilakukan tubuh mungil namun -sedikit- berotot itu. Sesaat kemudian senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampannya, meraih tubuh itu kedalam pelukkannya dan ikut memejamkan kedua belah matanya.

_'Aku harus memastikannya'_

**Keesokkan harinya…**

Bias cahaya matahari memasuki celah-celah gorden jendela sebuah kamar salah satu apartemen mewah di Seoul. Seorang namja berwajah tampan nampak sedang mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya matahari yang memaksanya membuka kelopak mata indahnya. Senyumnya merekah kala mendapati sang terkasih berada di dalam dekapannya, dalam kungkungannya, dalam pelukan eratnya. 'Kau memang tercipta untukku Minhyuk~ah dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu' batinnya sambil mengembangkan kembali senyum indahnya. Namun dia kembali mengantupkan kedua matanya ketika menyadari sosok dalam dekapannya membuka mata indahnya.

"Sudah pagi rupanya" lirih sosok itu pelan

Sadar akan dirinya masih dalam pelukan tunangannya, sosok itu –Minhyuk- semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang dihadapannya. Entahlah~ namja manis ini merasa begitu nyaman berada dalam kungkungan namja setinggi seratus delapan puluh itu. Dengan perlahan Minhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya, mengamati lekuk wajah milik namja yang sebentar lagi akan meminangnya itu. Menelusuri wajah namja itu –Sungjae- menggunakan jemari lentiknya. Sementara Sungjae? Namja yang masih –pura-pura- menutup mata itu semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Aku masih heran denganmu Yook Sungjae seongsaeng~" ucap Minhyuk sambik menelusuri wajah seongsaeng sekaligus tunangannya itu, "Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan konyol ini? Dan lebih konyol lagi, kenapa aku merasa nyaman didekatmu?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Jemari itu berhenti tepat diatas bibir Sungjae, "Hhh… ini membuatku bingung" lirih Minhyuk sambil memainkan jemarinya yang masih bertengger di bibir Sungjae, membuat Sungjae yang masih asyik dengan aktivitasnya –mari-berpura-pura-tidur- itu semakin melonjak kesenangan.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Minhyuk saat ini, yang pasti kali ini namja manis itu merasa harus mengikuti kata hatinya. Dengan perlahan didekatkannya bibir pink miliknya dengan bibir Sungjae, memejamkan mata, mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya. Dan…

Cup~

Dikecupnya bibir Sungjae beberapa detik, hanya menempel. Kemudian bergegas melepaskan pelukan Sungjae yang mengendor dan melarikan diri dari namja tinggi itu. Berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil memegangi wajahnya memanas, "Oh Tuhan… Apa yang tadi aku lakukan?"

Sementara itu Sungjae tengah memegangi bibirnya sambil menyeringai penuh makna, namja tampan itu sudah menduga kalau begini akhirnya. Dia sengaja menahan hasratnya untuk tidak membalas kecupan Minhyuk, dia ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan namja manis itu setelah mencuri ciuman darinya. Dan hasilnya? Tepat! Sesuai dengan perkiraannya, membuatnya semakin melebarkan senyum kemenangannya.

_'Kau tidak akan kubiarkan mencuri lagi Minhyuk~ah'_

.

.

.

.

Namja imut itu nampak sedang membolak-balikkan 'benda' ditangannya, senyum ah bukan seringaian –gagal- tercetak jelas tersungging dari bibirnya. Hingga…

Sreet….

"Punya siapa ini oppa?" tanya Sohyun –sang yeodongsaeng- sambil membuka 'benda' yang biasa disebut dompet itu, "LIM HYUNSIK" ejanya

"Siapa Lim Hyunsik? Oppa mengenalnya? Kenapa dompet ini bisa berada ditangan oppa?" tanyanya kemudian

"Kenapa penyakit cerewet eomma menular padamu Sohyunnie~ sudahlah ayo oppa antarkan ke sekolah barumu" ucap sang namja imut sambil menyeret yeodongsaengnya

"Ck, Honnie oppa ini selalu saja seenaknya"

Sohyun turun dari mobil Audy milik sang oppa dengan hati riang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia akan satu sekolah dengan cinta pertamanya. Sosok yang pernah mengisi hatinya, walau sampai saat ini belum ada kalimat cinta terucap dari bibir namja itu untuknya. Bukan satu dua kali yeoja itu berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya, bahkan sudah berkali-kali. Namun namja itu selalu menjawab _"Aku mencintaimu" _ataupun _"Aku menyukaimu"_ dengan diimbuhi _"… sebagai dongsaengku"_ diakhir kalimatnya, membuat yeoja manis ini merasa dihempaskan begitu saja setelah dilambungkan begitu tingginya.

"Sohyun~ah" panggil seorang yeoja sambil berlari kecil kearah yeoja bermarga Jung ini.

"Eh? Gayoon~ah kau bersekolah disini? Setahuku kau bersekolah di-" belum sempat Sohyun melanjutkan ucapannya Gayoon sudah lebih dulu memotong

"Kau masuk kelas mana Sohyun~ah?"

"Aku… kelas XI B" jawab Sohyun

"Wah… itu juga kelasku! Kalau begitu ayo kita kekelas bersama!"

.

.

.

Suasana mobil itu terlihat seperti biasanya, hanya sedikit ada perubahan disana. Minhyuk yang lebih suka mengamati pemandangan dari balik kaca mobil lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya ketimbang melakukan aktivitas rutinnya itu, sementara Sungjae? Namja tinggi itu masih sama, masih berkonsentrasi dengan 'pacuan kuda'nya hanya saja senyum yang terkembang di kedua belah bibirnya itu semakin melebar begitu menyadari Minhyuk tak berani memandang wajah tampannya.

"Kita sudah sampai Minhyuk~ah! Mau sampai kapan kau menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu?" tanyanya saat keduanya kini sudah berada di parkiran sekolah.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Minhyuk balik sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dan…

Chu~

Mata Minhyuk membulat seketika saat merasakan benda kenyal itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, membuat namja manis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati cumbuan Sungjae pada bibir merahnya. Namun, kedua bibir itu terlepas kala Minhyuk mulai kehilangan asupan oksigen dan dengan terpaksa Sungjae menuruti kemauan tunangannya itu.

"hhh… Aku… Aku masuk dulu" gugup Minhyuk hendak keluar

"Ah.. Minhyuk~ah"

"Ne?"

"Jangan mencuri lagi"

"Eung?"

"Jangan mencuri ciumanku lagi"

Blush…

Ditempat berbeda pada waktu bersamaan kedua namja itu tengah mengamati keduanya dari bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari mobil pasangan itu terparkir rapi. Saling menebak apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya yang tak kunjung turun dari mobil seongsaeng 'kesayangan' mereka

"Changsub~ah kenapa Minhyuk belum keluar juga ya dari mobil Yook seongsaeng?" tanya Eunkwang sambil bertopang dagu.

"Nan molla hyung, mungkin mereka ada sedikit urusan" jawab Changsub sembari memasukkan snack kedalam mulutnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka sedang bertengkar? Ah tidak-tidak! Apa mereka sedang berciuman ya?" tebak Eunkwang.

"Entahlah hyung, tapi kalau menurut intuisiku sih mereka sedang bertengkar. Mereka kan tidak pernah akur" tebak Changsub.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tantang Eunkwang sementara Changsub menghenyitkan dahinya. "Kalau dugaanku benar, kau harus mentraktirku selama seminggu. Dan itu juga berlaku untukmu. Bagaimana?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku terima!"

"Kulihat-lihat kau semakin dekat dengan Yook Seongsaengnim Minhyuk~ah" goda Eunkwang saat melihat Minhyuk baru saja turun dari mobil seongsaengnim 'kesayangan' mereka. "Kudengar kau bahkan sudah tinggal seatap dengannya" lanjut Changsub

"Ya! Hyung!"

"kekekekkk…." kekeh Eunkwang "Eh Minhyuk~ah apa yang kau lakukan tadi dengannya dalam mobil? Kenapa lama sekali~" lanjutnya kemudian

"Tidak hyung, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab Minhyuk setenang mungkin.

"Kalian bertengkar ya?" tanya Changsub menebak

"Tidak" jawab Minhyuk polos membuat Eunkwang tersenyum kemenangan.

"Apa.. kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu? Berciuman mungkin?" tanya Eunkwang penuh harapan.

Blush…

"Hyung!"

"hahaha… jadi benar ya!" tawa Eunkwang menatap Changsub dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Hyung!"

"Baiklah… baiklah aku akan berhenti membahas 'tunanganmu' itu" ucap Changsub mengalah "Tapi…." Lanjutnya dengan nada menggantung membuat kedua namja –Minhyuk dan Eunkwang- menatapnya penasaran.

"Tapi apa hyung?" tanya Minhyuk

"Apa semalan kalian tidur seranjang?"

Blush…

"Hyung!"

"Kekekekkk"

"Hyung… berhentilah tertawa! aku ingin bicara serius dengan kalian" ucap Minhyuk pada Changsub dan Eunkwang saat kedua sahabat yang sudah dianggap hyungnya itu masih asyik terkekeh senang.

"Ada apa? Ingin meminta saran dari kami untuk hubungan kalian berdua?" ucap Eunkwang sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Hyung aku serius!" kesal Minhyuk

'Sudahlah hyung berhenti menggodanya! Kasihan dia… Minhyuk~ah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami?"

"Hyung.. Kalian masih mengingat Jung Sohyun dan Jung Ilhoon?"

"Eh? Bukankah mereka temanmu saat di rumah sakit Minhyuk~ah? Sohyun dan Ilhoon hyung juga sempat satu sekolah dengan kita kan?" tanya Changsub

"Ne, hyung"

"Apa yang kalian maksud itu Jung Sohyun yang sering menyatakan cintanya padamu Minhyuk~ah?" tanya Eunkwang memastikan

"Mau yang mana lagi hyung?"

"Ada apa kau menanyakan mereka Minhyuk~ah?" tanya Eunkwang lagi

"Mereka kembali hyung…"

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Mereka mengenal Yook seongsaeng, hyung"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah aku belum menanyakannya"

"Sudahlah Minhyuk~ah apa yang kau takutkan heum?" ucap Changsub menenangkan

"Aku takut menyakiti perasaan Sohyun jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya hyung! Dia sudah kuanggap dongsaengku sendiri"

"Beri dia pengertian Minhyuk~ah… aku yakin dia bukan gadis yang licik" nasihat Eunkwang

"Ne hyung, akan kucoba"

Tak lama kemudian datanglah dua orang namja kearah mereka, salah seorang diantara mereka berdua tengah memasang muka masamnya.

"Dia kenapa Peniel~ah?" tanya Changsub yang sukses membuat Minhyuk dan Eunkwang mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada dua namja anggota 'geng' mereka.

"Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya hyung! Aku sudah bosan menanyakannya! Dia sama sekali tidak mau menjawab, malah memasang muka seperti anak ayam yang tidak disusui induknya bertahun-tahun" jawab Peniel asal

PLETAK…

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Mana ada ayam yang menyusui!" hardik Hyunsik setelah 'membelai sayang' kepala Peniel yang sukses membuat ketiga namja diantara mereka meruntuki kedua sahabatnya yang 'agak-agak' itu.

"Hey… sudahlah… kenapa malah membicarakan ayam! Kalian mau ternak(?) ayam ya?" ucap Minhyuk makin nglantur

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya bicara hyung! Aku tak akan pernah berternak!" jawab Hyunsik

"Kalau seperti itu, katakan! Kau ini kenapa Hyunsik~ah?" celetuk Changsub kesal

"Dia hilang hyung… bisa mati aku jika eomma tahu…" jawab Hyunsik membuat keempat rekannya bingung.

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Eunkwang mewakili ketiga temannya

"Dia hyung… Dompetku" jawab Hyunsik

"Aish… hanya dompet ternyata" ucap Peniel meremehkan

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Ini sudah kali ketiganya aku menghilangkan benda itu dalam seminggu!"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

"Yook seongsaeng…"

Merasa ada yang memanggil membuat Sungjae menolehkan kepalanya, dan memutar bola matanya malas kala mendapati seorang Lee Gayoon berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Ada apa Gayoon-ssi?"

"Seongsaeng… ini.." ucap yeoja itu –Gayoon- sambil menyerahkan sekotak makanan pada Sungjae

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungjae

"Itu ya kotak makanan kan? Untukmu. Didalamnya ada bento dan aku sendiri yang memasaknya" jawab Gayoon riang

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot Gayoon-ssi… aku sudah sarapan" ucap Sungjae sambil mengembalikan kotak makanan itu pada Gayoon

"Eh? Tak dimakan sekarang juga tidak apa-apa… kau bisa memakannya waktu istirahat makan siang nanti" ucap Gayoon sambil mengembalikan kotak itu pada Sungjae, "Dah… Seongsaeng" lanjutnya kemudian sembari berlari menjauhi Sungjae.

"Dasar yeoja! Membuatku makin muak saja"

.

.

.

Teng… teng….

Bel istirahat menggema di Cube Senior High School, membuat semua siswa meninggalkan kelas dan berbondong-bondong menuju kantin sekolah. Termasuk kedua yeoja yang mendiami kelas XI B ini, keduanya kini sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Sohyun~ah apa kau masih menyukai oppaku?" tanya Gayoon

"Eh?"

"Ahh… wajahmu memerah.."

"Ya! Gayoon~ah"

"Kkekekek… eh? Itu Minhyuk Oppa" ucap Gayoon saat melihat Minhyuk dan keempat temannya baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. "Minhyukkie oppa~" panggilnya kemudian diikuti Sohyun membuat keempat namja –selain Minhyuk- memutar bola mata mereka bosan.

"Eh? Sohyun~ah kau sekolah disini?" tanya Minhyuk

"Eum… Ilhoon oppa yang merekomendasikan. Katanya Sungjae oppa mengajar disini jadi Hoonie oppa menitipkanku padanya" ucap Sohyun menjelaskan _"Aku juga ingin berada dekat denganmu Minhyukkie oppa" _batinnya kemudian

"Ohh… seperti itu ya.." ucap Minhyuk sambil ber-oh ria

"Oppa… aku titip Sohyun padamu ya.. aku ada urusan penting!" ucap Gayoon sambil berlari meninggalkan Sohyun bersama Minhyuk dan keempat temannya.

"Eh? Gayoon~ah!"

"Sudahlah Sohyun~ah kajja!"

Namun baru tiga langkah ponsel milik Minhyuk bergetar..

Drrtt… Drrt…

_Appa is calling_

"Kalian carilah tempat duduk dulu, aku harus menerima telepon dari appa" ucap Minhyuk yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari teman-temannya

"Kajja Sohyun-ssi"

Setelah keempat temannya dan Sohyun berada cukup jauh darinya, Minhyuk segera membelai icon berwarna hijau itu…

"Yeoboseyo"

_"Minhyuk~ah nanti siang kau jemput eommamu yang gila itu di rumah sakit, Appa sudah mengurus administrasinya"_

"Ne… Apa kau juga sudah menyiapkan tempat tinggal untuk eommaku Appa?"

_"Sudah, nanti kukirimkan alamatnya"_

"Ne…"

_"Tapi ingat! Jika Sungjae dan keluarganya tau eommamu bukan Kim Hyunna melainkan yeoja gila itu akan kupastikan eommamu membusuk saat itu juga!"_

"Hah… Arraseo"

PIP

"Dasar namja tua! Dia pikir aku takut padanya! Cih!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

"Nyonya Lee, ada yang mengunjungi anda" ucap seorang perawat kepada seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang pasiennya.

"Hai~ Nyonya Lee~" sapa seorang yeoja bergaun minim berwarna merah maroon

"Kau? Mau apa kau Kim Hyuna?" bentak yeoja paruh baya itu

"Sepertinya kau perlu mengoreksi perkataanmu nyonya~ namaku sekarang adalah Lee Hyuna dan aku adalah nyonya Lee yang sesungguhnya" balas Hyunna dengan angkuh

"Hah… bodoh sekali namja tua bangka itu! Mau-maunya dia dengan yeoja jalang sepertimu! Asal kau tau ya, harta yang kau nikmati sekarang adalah milik keluargaku. Dan aku bersumpah akan merebut itu darimu!"

"Ya… ya… ya… silahkan bermimpi saja nyonya~ akan kupastikan sebelum kau berhasil, suamiku akan lebih dulu mengirimmu ke neraka"

"Kita lihat saja! Kau yang akan lebih dulu Kim Hyunna"

"Kau!"

"Yeobo~ sedang apa kau disana? Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Mr. Lee dari luar

"Kau selamat sekarang Lee Min Su! Jika tidak sudahku cakar-cakar wajahmu"

"Terserahmu saja Kim Hyunna! Aku yakin putraku akan melindungiku!" ucap Mrs. Lee kala Hyuna berjalan menuju pintu kamar rawatnya.

"Aku heran… sebenarnya siapa yang gila, Aku atau Kau?" lanjutnya kemudian

"Kau!"

"Yang pasti bukan aku! Kau mungkin yang gila! Mengingat kau kan menggilai harta namja tua bangka itu" ucap Mrs. Lee santai

"Kau!" geram Hyuna sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Yeobo~ Kajja! Aku masih ada urusan" ucap Mr. Lee

"Ish…."

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah…

"Minhyuk hyung kau yakin tidak mau ikut kami?" tanya Peniel sembari memasukkan buku kedalam tasnya.

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku masih ada sedikit urusan" jawab Minhyuk sambil memanggul tasnya

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya hyung~ dan jangan lupa do'akan aku agar selamat dari eomma" ucap Hyunsik sambil berdiri mengikuti ketiga temannya

"Eum… akan kudo'akan Hyunsik~ah" ucap Minhyuk

"Gomawo hyung" ucap Hyunsik

"Ne… Cheonma"

"Chingu, aku duluan ya~" pamit Minhyuk pada keempat temannya

"Eum… hati-hati Minhyuk~ah/hyung" ucap keempat sahabat itu

"Ne.."

Dan Minhyuk pun meninggalkan keempat temannya itu. Dengan hati riang, namja manis itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. _'Cha, Minhyuk~ah jemput eomma di rumah sakit!'_ batinnya riang.

Sementara itu didalam kelas…

"Hyunsik~ah… Peniel~ah kalian pulanglah dulu! Aku dan Eunkwang hyung masih ada urusan" ucap Changsub sambil menatap kedua temannya yang sedang sibuk bercanda.

"Eh? Urusan? Urusan apa hyung? Dengan siapa?" tanya Peniel ingin tahu

"Dengan Yook seongsaeng" jawab Changsub

"Memangnya mau membicarakan apa hyung?" tanya Peniel lagi

"Entahlah kami juga tidak tahu" jawab Eunkwang "Ja! Changsub~ah" ajaknya kemudian

"Ne hyung"

"Hati-hati ya hyung~"

"Ne, kalian juga berhati-hatilah"

"Eum.."

.

.

Namja tinggi layaknya tiang listrik itu sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya, ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar dibiarkannya begitu saja. Senyumannya merekah kala mendengar suara ketukan dari balik pintu.

"Masuklah" perintahnya

Dan masuklah dua orang namja dari balik daun pintu, "Seongsaeng memanggil kami?" seolah memastikan namja berpipi chubby itu membuka percakapan.

"Ya, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan. Duduklah" jawab Sungjae tenang.

"Ada apa Seongsaeng?" tanya si namja berambut blonde

"Ini tentang Lee Minhyuk"

.

.

.

"Hahaha… Kau bisa saja hyung" tawa Peniel membahana dikoridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Asal kau tau saja ya film itu benar-benar sukses mengocok perutku" ucap Hyunsik sambil mengelus perut datarnya.

"Eh? Itu siapa hyung? Bukannya sekolah sudah sepi ya" tanya Peniel saat dilihatnya seorang namja imut bersandar di pagar sekolah.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Hyunsik sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Ja~ Kita lihat" ajak Peniel sambil berjalan menghampiri namja imut itu diikuti Hyunsik yang berada di belakangnya.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat namja itu Peniel~ah" ucap Hyunsik kala kedua namja itu semakin dekat dengan si namja imut.

"Benarkah? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja hyung" ucap Peniel dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ish.. kau ini" geram Hyunsik

Dan sampailah kedua namja itu dihadapan sang namja imut yang sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya itu.

"Permisi~ Anda ini siapa ya? Sedang mencari seseorang?" Tanya Peniel yang membuat namja itu menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Hai~ Lim Hyunsik~"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang kalian ketahui tentang masa lalu Lee Minhyuk?" tanya Sungjae sambil membolak-balikkan file ditangannya. "Disini tercatat, bahwa dari sekolah dasar kalian sudah berteman dengan 'tunanganku" lanjut Sungjae kemudian.

"…."

"Ayolah~ apa salahnya aku bertanya tentangnya kan?"

"Eum… Seongsaeng mau kami bercerita tentang apa?" tanya Changsub menanggapi

"Semuanya… ceritakan semua tentangnya" jawab Sungjae sambil menutup file yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Baiklah, dari kecil Minhyuk hidup seperti anak pada umumnya. Bermain bersama kami berdua yang saat itu menjadi tetangganya" ucap Changsub mengawali cerita.

"Dia selalu bercerita kepada kami tentang seorang namja yang ditemuinya sewaktu berlibur kerumah halmeoninya setiap akhir pekan" ucap Changsub kemudian.

"Namun… seolah ditelan bumi, namja itu meninggalkannya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia mengalami kecelakaan"

"Kecelakaan?"

"Ya… Dan dia mengalami…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Amnesia"

"Amnesia?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Fiuh~ /usap keringet/ Akhirnya setelah dengan perjuangan yang cukup melelahkan saya bisa memposting chappie ini. Jujur saya sempet kehilangan ide buat ni epep dan itu sukses buat saya pusing setengah hidup (?). **

**Oh ya, FF ni gak akan naik rate karena saya gak bisa bikin NC /kalo baca sih oke-oke aja/. Terus buat pair akan ada Hyunsik x Ilhoon walaupun gak sebanyak Sungjae x Minhyuk.**

**Makasih untuk MOMOcanCHAN yang uda membantu saya untuk memperbaiki cara menulis saya yang amburadul ini, Makasih buat Daniellee2193 eonni yang udah ngingetin saya soal typo, Dan buat Anggun MelodyCassie yang udah ngingetin saya buat apdet FF ini.**

**Special thanks and Hug for :**

**MOMOcanCHAN, Daniellee2193, Kim soo nie, christina , cheyzee, Anggun MelodyCassie, woo jihye, Aqua, CassieMelody, Fitri Minhyuk, Kim Eun Eri, lyeunnahinata. Thanks buat ripiunya. thanks juga buat yang udah nge favorite dan follow fanfic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMInHyuk1019**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna Riview **(again)** ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous chapter **

_"Ada yang kalian ketahui tentang masa lalu Lee Minhyuk?" tanya Sungjae sambil membolak-balikkan file ditangannya. "Disini tercatat, bahwa dari sekolah dasar kalian sudah berteman dengan 'tunanganku" lanjut Sungjae kemudian._

_"…."_

_"Ayolah~ apa salahnya aku bertanya tentangnya kan?" _

_"Eum… Seongsaeng mau kami bercerita tentang apa?" tanya Changsub menanggapi_

_"Semuanya… ceritakan semua tentangnya" jawab Sungjae sambil menutup file yang berada dalam genggamannya._

_"Baiklah, dari kecil Minhyuk hidup seperti anak pada umumnya. Bermain bersama kami berdua yang saat itu menjadi tetangganya" ucap Changsub mengawali cerita._

_"Dia selalu bercerita kepada kami tentang seorang namja yang ditemuinya sewaktu berlibur kerumah halmeoninya setiap akhir pekan" ucap Changsub kemudian._

_"Namun… seolah ditelan bumi, namja itu meninggalkannya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia mengalami kecelakaan"_

_"Kecelakaan?"_

_"Ya… Dan dia mengalami…"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Amnesia"_

_"Amnesia?"_

.

.

**© KyuMinHyuk1019**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Ego**

**Author : **KyuMinHyuk1019

**Main cast : **

Lee Minhyuk

Yook Sung Jae

**Other cast : **all member BtoB dan beberapa tambahan lainnya

**Rating : **T

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort **

**Summary : **Lee Minhyuk, sosok yang sangat membenci ayahnya terpaksa menerima perjodohannya dengan seorang guru baru berparas tampan namun dingin di Sekolahnya. Akankah keberuntungan berpihak padanya? /Yaoi/AU/author newbie/OOC/

**Disclaimer : **BtoB punya Cube Entertainment, punya melody, punya orang tua masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam mereka sebagai cast dan ff ini murni punya saya. Meskipun saya berharap kalo mereka juga jadi milik saya/plakk/

**Warning : Yaoi, AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Part 7 of ?**

_._

_._

_._

"Masih mengingatku?" ucap namja imut itu sambil memasukkan ponsel berwarna putih itu ke dalam saku celana jeans berwarna hitam miliknya.

"K-kau... Aish... aku sudah mengiranya! Kau namja yang memakiku di bandara kemarin kan? Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Hyunsik sambil menaikkan kedua alis hitamnya.

"Sepertinya ingatanmu kuat bocah! Aku kemari untuk membuat perhitungan dengan seseorang." Jawab namja imut itu sambil berkaca pinggang.

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku bocah! Aku sudah berumur delapan belas tahun tau! Justru kau yang seharusnya dipanggil bocah, aku yakin kau masih berusia dibawah tujuh belas tahun!"

"Sok tahu sekali kau!"

"Hyung, jangan membuat onar! Aku sudah lelah untuk hari ini" ucap Peniel yang sedari tadi diam. "Hey, untuk apa siswa SMP sepertimu di sekolah kami?" tanyanya lagi sambil memandang namja imut yang mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan namja babo ini memanggilku bocah! Aku ini sudah dua puluh tiga tahun tau!" ucap namja imut itu mulai naik pitam.

"Cih, Kau, Dua Puluh Tiga Tahun? Hah… lelucon macam apa ini!" Ucap Hyunsik meremehkan.

"Dengar ya Lim Hyunsik! Aku ini sudah dua puluh tiga tahun! Kalau tidak percaya lihat ini!" ucap namja imut itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu.

"K-kau sudah dua puluh tiga tahun? Tidak bisa dipercaya!" ucap Hyunsik sambil mengembalikan kartu berisikan identitas lengkap itu pada pemiliknya, "Tau dari mana kau namaku?" tanya Hyunsik kemudian.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku tahu." Ucap namja imut itu sambil menyeringai –gagal- membuat kedua orang dihadapannya menahan tawa.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak cocok"

"Ya! Jadi kau tidak menginginkan ini?" tanya namja imut itu sambil mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' dari balik celananya, menggoyang-goyangkan 'benda' itu dihadapan Hyunsik.

"Eh, hyung bukankah itu-"

"Ya! Dompetku!"

.

.

.

"Eomma?" namja manis itu memasuki sebuah kamar rawat di rumah sakit terkemuka di Seoul.

"Eomma?" panggilnya lagi, mencari keberadaan sang eomma saat disadarinya yeoja berumur empat puluh tahunan itu tak ada di ranjangnya.

Cklek...

"Eomma~" ucapnya sambil menghambur dalam pelukan yeoja yang disayanginya itu, "Aku pikir eomma kemana. Ayo kita bereskan barang-barang eomma! Hari ini eomma akan pulang" ucapnya riang sambil menggandeng tangan eommanya. Mendudukkan sang eomma di ranjang dan mulai membereskan barang-barang yeoja itu, sementara sang eomma hanya menatap lembut kearah anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Minhyuk~ah eomma merindukanmu" lirih sang eomma kemudian, membuat Minhyuk beranjak dari kegiatannya dan memeluk yeoja yang selama ini membesarkannya.

"Mianhae eomma, aku berjanji akan sering-sering mengunjungi eomma nanti."

"Apa Appamu terlalu mengekangmu sayang?"

"Namja tua itu selalu meminta pengawalnya untuk mengawasiku eomma" jawab Minhyuk lirih.

"Bagaimana kabar tunanganmu chagi?" tanya sang eomma yang membuat Minhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata indah miliknya.

"Eomma sudah tahu tentang pertunangan bodoh itu?" tanya Minhyuk

"Ne, Appamu yang memberitahu eomma. Eomma harap kau bahagia sayang" ucapsang eomma sambil membelai pipi Minhyuk.

"Aih... berhenti membicarakannya eomma, sekarang yang penting eomma mandi dan kita akan pulang kerumah kita yang baru" ucap Minhyuk sambil menggiring sang eomma memasuki kamar mandi.

"Baiklah... baiklah... kau harus berjanji mengenalkannya pada eomma nanti, ne?"

"..."

"Tidak sebagai eommamu juga tidak apa-apa. Eomma yakin appamu sudah menyebarkan kalau eommamu ini sudah mati."

"Eomma~"

"Otte?"

"Arraseo~"

Mendengar jawaban Minhyuk, sang eomma tersenyum dan memasuki kamar mandi. Sementara Minhyuk hanya bergumam lirih, "Kau eommaku, dan aku akan mengenalkanmu sebagai eommaku. Bukan orang lain. Sampai saat itu tiba. Ya, sampai saat itu tiba eomma."

.

.

.

"Jadi Minhyuk pernah mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya Sungjae pada kedua namja dihadapannya.

"Ya, tabrak lari lebih tepatnya" jawab Eunkwang yang diamini dengan anggukan oleh Changsub.

"Apa karena namja yang sering mengganggunya itu?" tanya Sungjae penasaran.

"Bukan! Bukan karena Prince hyungnya" jawab Eunkwang menggebu-gebu.

"Prince hyung? Siapa itu?"

"Hm...Dia namja kecil yang kami ceritakan tadi" jawab Changsub sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kalian tahu kronoligi kejadiannya?"

"Kami kurang tahu seongsaeng…" jawab Eunkwang

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang kalian tahu?"

"Setahu kami..."

**Flashback on...**

**_ Taman Kota_**

_"Hyung!" panggil seorang namja kecil kepada dua hyungnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang._

_"Eh? Minhyuk dari lumahnya halmeoni Minhyuk ya?" Tanya namja kecil berpipi tirus itu, Eunkwang._

_"Eum.." Angguk Minhyuk._

_" Ah… aku tahu, Minhyukkie pasti baru bertemu dengan Prince hyung ya?" Tanya Changsub, si namja berpipi chubby._

_"Ani, Minhyuk tidak bertemu Prince hyung. Minggu kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi Minhyuk juga tidak bertemu dengan Prince hyung" ucap Minhyuk sambil mengembungkan pipinya, "Eh… hyung… Lihat! Ini pemberian dari Prince hyung" ucap Minhyuk sambil menunjukkan sebuah gelang berbandul bintang di tangan kirinya._

_"Wahhh…. Bagus sekali Minhyukkie~"_

_"Tentu saja!" ucap Minhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar_

_"Tapi bukankah Minhyuk tidak bertemu dengan Prince hyung? Darimana Minhyuk dapat gelang itu?" Tanya Eunkwang sambil menunjuk gelang Minhyuk._

_"Oh… ini.. gelang ini dititipkan pada halmeoni Minhyuk hyung.." jawab Minhyuk sambil tersenyum riang, sementara Eunkwang dan Changsub membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o'._

_"Hyung, sudah dulu ya! MInhyuk mau pulang, nanti Minhyuk dimarahin eomma" pamit Minhyuk pada kedua hyungnya itu._

_"Eh? hanya begitu saja?" heran Eunkwang._

_"Sudahlah hyung, mungkin Minhyuk sedang sangat senang" ucap Changsub dengan tersenyum, "Ayo kita pulang juga hyung" ajaknya kemudian._

_"Ayo!"_

_Keduanya pun berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang tak jauh dari taman kota, sambil sesekali membahas iklan-iklan di televisi yang menurut mereka menarik._

_"Eh? Hyung, ada apa itu ramai-ramai disana?" Tanya Changsub sambil menunjuk kerumunan di depan mereka. _

_"Molla~ Ayo kita lihat saja!" ajak Eunkwang sambil menarik Changsub menuju kerumunan itu._

_"Permisi, ada apa hyung?" Tanya Changsub pada namja yang berada di antara kerumunan itu._

_"Eh? Ada tabrak lari, sepertinya yang tertabrak seusia kalian"jawab namja itu._

_"Tabrak lari? Hyung tau apa itu tabrak lari?" Tanya Changsub pada Eunkwang_

_"Mungkin tabrak sambil lari-lari eh, terus jatuh deh" jawab Eunkwang polos._

_"Kekekekkk… bukan seperti itu, jadi tadi bocah cilik ini di tabrak seseorang, kemudian orang itu kabur" jawab namja itu menjelaskan, membuat kedua namja kecil inti membulatkan bibirnya._

_"Changsub~ah bukankah itu Lee ahjumma? Kenapa berlari-lari seperti itu?" tunjuk Eunkwang pada seorang yeoja yang berlari mendekati kerumunan._

_"Molla hyung~"_

_"Jangan-jangan….."_

_"Permisi… hyung… Noona~ berikan kami jalan" ucap Eunkwang dan Changsub sambil menerobos kerumunan orang itu._

_"Minhyukkie!"_

**Flashback Off…**

"Dan setelah Minhyuk siuman dia sama sekali tidak mengenali kami. Dari sanalah eomma mengatakan pada kami jika Minhyuk mengalami Amnesia" lanjut Changsub yang diamini dengan anggukkan dari Eunkwang.

"Apa gelang itu masih ada?" gumam Sungjae pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seongsaeng mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Eunkwang sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Tidak ada, kalian bisa pulang"

"Kalau begitu kami pamit Seongsaeng" ucap keduanya sambil membungkukan badan.

"Nde, berhati-hatilah di jalan"

"Seongsaeng seperti orang tua saja menasehati kami seperti itu" celetuk Eunkwang

"Ya! Kalian berdua!"

"Huaaa… Ampun seongsaeng~"

.

.

.

.

Taksi itu berhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis namun megah bercat biru dihiasi dengan berbagai tanaman hias di halaman rumah. Minhyuk dengan perlahan menggandeng eommanya menuruni taksi dan mengajak wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menuju rumah barunya.

"Apa eomma suka rumahnya?"

"Tentu saja~ eomma sangat menyukainya. Apa kau yang memilihkan rumah ini untuk eomma, sayang?"

"Syukurlah kalau eomma suka. Awalnya appa kuminta untuk memberikan salah satu rumahnya kepada eomma, tapi karena aku takut appa akan menemui dan menyakiti eomma lagi, aku memutuskan mencuri sedikit uang appa. Kurasa appa tidak akan bangkrut jika aku mencuri sedikit uangnya, bukankah begitu eomma?" ungkap Minhyuk.

"Kau ini~ kenapa tidak meminta uang baik-baik pada appa?"

"Itu bukan harta appa, eomma~ itu harta eomma!"

"Tapi dia itu appa kandungmu Minhyuk~ah"

"Aku tidak peduli! Dia berani membuat eomma seperti ini dan aku berjanji akan membalas sakit hati eomma!"

"Minhyuk~ah"

"Sudahlah ayo kita bereskan barang-barang eomma, kemudian eomma masakan sesuatu untukku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan masakan eommaku yang cantik ini? Eum?"

"Baiklah~ bagaimana jika kau bercerita tentang tunanganmu sebagai imbalannya?"

BLUSH

"Yak! Kenapa eomma pamrih sekali~"

.

.

.

"Mwo? Menjadi asisten pribadimu? TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!" kaget Hyunsik sambil memelototkan kedua matanya.

"Ya sudah jika kau tak mau~ tapi aku bisa saja membakar dompet ini beserta seluruh isinya. Eum?" ancam Ilhoon sambil menyalakan pematik yang diletakkan dibawah dompet yang tangah dibawanya.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan!" teriak Hyunsik saat pematik itu semakin dekat dengan dompetnya.

"Sudahlah hyung~ turuti saja. Lagipula hanya satu bulankan? Tidak akan terasa. Daripada kau dimarahi habis-habisan Lim ahjumma" bujuk Peniel

"Kau ini sebenarnya berada di pihakku apa namja ini sih?"

"Tapi hyung bukankah dompet itu hidup dan matimu eoh?"

"Kalian lama sekali berundingnya~"

"DIAMLAH!"

"Ck, ya sudah kuhitung saja dari sekarang. Jika kau tak membuat keputusan secepatnya, maka dompet ini akan lenyap ditanganku" ucap Ilhoon semakin memperpendek jarak pematik dan dompet 'sial' itu.

"Satu…. Dua…. Ti-"

"Ya… ya… ya… baiklah aku mau jadi asisten pribadimu"

.

.

.

.

.

"Minhyuk~ah sekarang ceritakan tentang tunanganmu!" perintah sang eomma setelah keduanya selesai makan bersama.

"Oh… ayolah eomma~ tidak ada yang menarik darinya~" rajuk Minhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji sayang~"

"Aish… baiklah.. kita mulai darimana?"

"Eum… Siapa namanya dan berapa umurnya?"

"Dia seorang namja, putra pemilik Yook corp. Namanya Yook Sungjae, usianya dua puluh tiga tahun eomma."

"Yook corp ya?"

"Waeyo eomma? Ada yang salah?"

"Aniyo, hanya saja eomma merasa familiar dengan perusahaan itu. Ah… Apa dia mengurusi perusahaan appanya?"

"Aniya, dia bekerja sebagai seongsaeng di sekolahku."

"Eum.. seperti itu ya~" ucap Mrs. Lee sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tak lama kemudian wanita itu tersenyum menggoda, "Apa dia tampan?"

Blush..

"Eomma~" rengek Minhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, entah mengapa mendengar pertanyaan eommanya membuat namja manis ini terbayang wajah tunangannya.

"Tinggal jawab saja sayang, apa susahnya sih?"

"Tidak… Tidak… Tidak… kita ganti ke pertanyaan berikutnya"

Mrs. Lee tersenyum, "Eomma yakin dia orang yang sangat tampan Minhyuk~ah, buktinya putra eomma yang bandel ini merona"

"Ish… Eomma~"

"Baiklah pertanyaan berikutnya, ini sangat penting Minhyuk~ah."

"Hm? Apa itu eomma?"

"Apa kau… mencintainya?"

"Eh?"

.

.

Namja bermata bulan sabit itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sementara itu disampingnya sang sahabat hanya bisa mengelus punggung orang yang sudah dianggapnya hyung itu. Lain halnya lagi dengan sosok dihadapan mereka, sosok imut yang dua puluh menit terakhir ini tak henti-hentinya berbicara.

"Hey, kau mendengarku tidak Lim Hyunsik-ssi?" tanya Ilhoon setelah selesai dengan 'ceramah dadakan'nya.

"Aku mendengarmu Ilhoon-ssi" jawab Hyunsik malas.

"Benarkah? Bisakah kau ulangi ucapanku tadi!" tantang Ilhoon, namja imut satu ini tak percaya dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Hyunsik.

"Mwo? Bagaimana aku bisa mengulanginya, kau berbicara seperti burung yang tak diberi makan berhari-hari!" Tolak Hyunsik telak.

"Ck, dasar otak udang!"

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya mengataiku seperti itu! Cerewet!"

"Ya! Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku cerewet!"

"Kau kan memang cerewet!"

"Dasar otak udang!"

"Cerewet!"

"Otak udang!"

"Cerewet!"

Tak tahan dengan situasi yang semakin memanas, Peniel yang sedari tadi duduk menyaksikan pertengkaran dua namja gila –menurutnya- itu merasa perlu turun tangan. Lihat saja, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore tapi dua namja itu belum juga menyelesaikan pertengkaran konyol mereka yang mungkin sudah berlangsung dua jam yang lalu itu. Huh… merepotkan saja!

"DIAM!" teriak Peniel, membuat kedua namja itu menoleh kearahnya, "Hyung~ hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian ini! ayo kita pulang!" lanjutnya sambil menarik lengan Hyunsik.

"Hey, urusanku belum selesai!" ucap Ilhoon marah.

"Kau tenang saja~ aku berani jamin, Hyunsik hyung pasti akan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik." Ucapnya sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ilhoon yang makin naik darah.

"Ck, dasar bocah! Lihat saja nanti!"

.

.

.

.

Namja tinggi itu memencet remote televisinya dengan asal, ini sudah sangat larut namun yang ditunggunya belum pulang juga. Hey, ini sudah pukul sebelas malam! Kemana saja bocah itu? Bukankah harusnya dia pulang beberapa jam yang lalu?

Merasa bosan, namja dengan nama lengkap Yook Sungjae itu memutuskan untuk mencari bocah yang berstatus tunangannya. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka menampakkan sosok yang ditunggunya.

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang selarut ini?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Sosok itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusanmu huh?"

"Tentu saja urusanku! Dengar ya Minhyuk Lee, Kau kan tinggal seatap denganku, jadi harus menuruti semua peraturan yang kubuat!" ucap Sungjae sambil melangkah maju satu langkah, membuat Minhyuk berada diantara dirinya dan pintu yang baru saja ditutup itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi saja dari tempat ini!"

"Silahkan saja! Aku tidak akan menghalangi~ tapi, kurasa kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau benar-benar melakukannya, sayang" ujar Sungjae sambil membelai pipi Minhyuk, membuat namja manis itu menunduk kehilangan keberaniannya sejenak. "Hey… kenapa menunduk eoh?" ucapnya kemudian sambil mengangkat dagu Minhyuk hingga keduanya saling bertatapan. Memperpendek jarak keduanya membuat namja manis itu memejamkan matanya, tanpa sadar seulas senyum -seringai- menghiasi kedua belah pipinya, hingga…

.

.

.

.

.

Pletak…

"Aishh…."

"Kau bau sekali! Cepat mandi sana!" ujar pria bermarga Yook itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Minhyuk yang masih setia menggosok-gosok kepalanya, korban keganasan Sungjae untuk kesekian kalinya.

_'Sial!'_

.

.

.

Namja bermarga Jung itu memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum yang terkembang di kedua belah sudut bibirnya, namun langkahnya tertahan saat sebuah suara yang begitu familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Oppa~"

"Eh? Waeyo Sohyun~ah? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri yeoja yang kini mengenakan piama dengan poni menjuntai di dahinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, darimana saja oppa? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" tanya Sohyun sambil mengusap matanya.

"Banyak hal yang harus oppa urus di kantor" jawabnya sambil mengacak poni Sohyun pelan _'Yah, walaupun bermain-main sebentar dengan namja babo itu dulu'_ batinnya kemudian.

Sohyun mengangguk mengerti, "Ah… seperti itu ya.."

"Memangnya kenapa Sohyunnie?"

"Ani, kupikir oppa mampir dulu ketempat Minhyuk oppa" ujar Sohyun dengan polosnya membuat putra keluarga Jung itu menahan senyum lebarnya, "Wah… kau merindukan Minhyuk ya?" godanya kemudian.

"Ya! Oppa! Jangan menggodaku~" ujar Sohyun sambil berusaha menutupi dua belah pipinya yang mulai merona dengan dua telapak tangannya.

"Kekekekk… Sohyun~ah kau ini lucu sekali~" kekeh Ilhoon sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ya! Oppa! Berhentilah tertawa!" kesal Sohyun sambil mengoyang-goyangkan badan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Membuat Ilhoon terpaksa menahan tawanya. "Kurasa kau bisa meminta Gayoon mengajakmu kerumahnya, bukankah kalian juga dekat eoh?" ujar Ilhoon memberi solusi.

"Ahh… ide bagus! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya?"

"Entahlah, kau kan babo Sohyun~ah" goda Ilhoon

"Oppa! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengataiku eoh!"

"Hahaha… kau kan memang obyek yang pas untuk dibully."

"Ck, menyebalkan!" gerutu Sohyun "Oh iya, sepertinya oppa sedang senang eoh? Lihat saja dari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum, seperti orang gila saja!"

"Ya! Kau ini! Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Ohh… apa mungkin karena namja pemilik dompet itu ya?"

"Sudahlah, masuk kamarmu sana! Ini sudah malam tau!"

"Karena dia kan?" goda Sohyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, "Oppa, dengar baik-baik ya! Mungkin sekarang oppa hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya, tapi suatu saat nanti sadr atau tidak oppa akan jatuh padanya dan pasti akan kesulitan untuk melepaskannya."

"Ck, kau ini seperti nenek-nenek saja!" ujar Ilhoon sambil mendorong sang adik memasuki kamarnya, "Jaa~ selamat tidur Sohyun~ah semoga kau mimpi indah~"

Brak…

"Ya! Oppa!"

_'Dasar Sohyun! Mana mungkin itu terjadi!'_

.

.

.

Minhyuk memasuki kamar'nya' sambil menggosokkan handuk ke kepalanya, membuat rambut hitamnya -sedikit- mongering. Namja manis itu mengedarkan pandangan matanya, menelusuri kamar'nya' yang tampak sepi. _'Mungkin dia sedang di ruang baca'_ batinnya tak peduli. Tanpa menunggu lagi, namja kelahiran November itu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang bersprei putih tulang itu, mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk menyambut indahnya mimpi. Namun, entah mengapa pikirannya melayang saat pertanyaan sakral itu terlontar dari bibir sang eomma.

Apa dia mencintai Sungjae?

Uh… entah mengapa ia tak mampu untuk menjawabnya.

Jika dia bilang tidak mencintai Sungjae, lalu mengapa jantungnya yang berdetak diluar kendali saat namja tinggi itu berada didekatnya?

Jika dibilang dia mencintai Sungjae, hey, bukankah dia membenci namja menyebalkan macam Sungjae?

Namun, bukankah kata eommanya benci dan cinta itu perbedaannya tipis sekali? _'Ah… molla… molla…. molla~' _batinnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu?" interupsi seseorang yang ada disampingnya.

"Eh? Kau… sejak kapan kau berbaring disini? Kapan kau masuk?" kaget Minhyuk saat menyadari orang yang menjadi perdebatan batinnya beberapa saat yang lalu itu tampak berbaring dengan kedua telapak tangannya dijadikan bantal.

"Aku, baru saja masuk. Tepatnya saat kau mengerucutkan bibirmu dan bergeleng-geleng tak jelas seperti ayam yang sedang terkena ayan. Ck, sungguh menyedihkan~" jawab Sungjae santai.

"Ya! Enak saja kau mengataiku seperti itu!" ujar Minhyuk tak terima.

"Sudahlah sana cepat tidur! Ini sudah sangat larut!" perintah Sungjae sambil membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Minhyuk.

"Arraseo.."

Namun, tak lama kemudian Sungjae kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Minhyuk yang senantiasa berbaring menghadap jam dinding yang tergantung didepan ranjang keduannya, "Em.. Minhyuk~ah…"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita berkencan?"

"Mwo? Kau tidak lupa minum obatkan? Mengapa tiba-tiba mengajakku pergi berkecan?" kaget Minhyuk seraya meletakkan telapak tanggannya diatas dahi Sungjae, membuat namja tinggi itu mendengus tak suka.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?" ucap Sungjae sambil melepaskan telapak tangan Minhyuk dari dahinya, menggenggamnya erat. "Aku serius. Dan aku Tidak Menerima penolakkan" lanjutnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, memperpendek jarak diantara keduanya.

Chup~

Dikecupnya singkat bibir manis itu, "Ja~ kita tidur! Ya Tuhan… ini sudah sangat malam." Ucapnya seraya memeluk Minhyuk, memejamkan matanya menyelami alam mimpi. Meninggalkan Minhyuk yang masih mencerna kejadian sekilas petir itu.

_'Pabbo'_

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, kelas yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya itu riuh bak sebuah pasar yang pindah ke dalamnya. Di sudut kelas, sekelompok namja biang keributan sekolah itu berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran tak beraturan. Membicarakan berbagai hal yang sukses mengocok perut mereka, namun salah satu dari mereka rupanya mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh? Tumben-tumbenan Minhyuk tidak ikut berkumpul bersama kita?" ucap salah satu diantara mereka, Changsub.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia kurang tidur. Dia kan sudah tinggal serumah bersama tunangannya, mungkin saja tadi malam mereka melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan orang dewasa." Timpal Hyunsik sambil nyengir(?) lebar.

"Uh… Dasar yadong!"

"Tapikan bisa saja itu memang terjadi hyung!"

"Daripada hyung berfikir tidak-tidak sebaiknya hyung memikirkan nasib hyung yang akan habis ditangan namja imut berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu." Ucap Peniel menimpali.

"Ah.. aku yakin bisa menakhlukan namja cerewet itu! Lihat saja nanti!"

"Dasar playboy!"

Tak lama kemudian Park seongsaeng masuk dengan membawa sebuah buku ditangannya, membuat kelas sepi seketika.

"Minhyuk~ah bangunlah~ hey, Minhyuk~ah" ucap Eunkwang sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Minhyuk.

"Jung seongsaeng hari ini tidak masuk, buka buku paket kalian halaman 92 dan kerjakan!" perintahnya sambil berkaca pinggang.

"Minhyuk~ah… bangun~"

"…."

_"Uh… semoga saja Park seongsaeng tidak menyadari kalau murid 'kesayangannya' sedang tidur di kelas."_ Batin Eunkwang.

"Sepertinya saya menemukan ada yang kurang dengan kelas ini, mana Minhyuk-ssi?"

"A- ano seongsaeng.. Minhyuk sedang pergi ke kamar mandi seongsaeng" jawab Changsub sambil berusaha menutupi Minhyuk yang masih tertidur dibelakangnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bolehkah saya memeriksa tempat duduknya? Sepertinya ada yang mencurigakan." Ucap Park seongsaeng sambil melangkah mendekati bangku tempat mereka –Minhyuk dkk- duduk.

_"Uh… Mianhae Minhyuk~ah"_

"LEE MINHYUK! BANGUN ATAU KAU AKAN KUHUKUM!" teriak Park _Seongsaenim_ tepat di telinga Minhyuk sontak membuat namja manis itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Eh? P-Park seongsaeng…"

"Oh Tuhan~ kenapa kebiasaan burukmu kambuh kembali eoh? Kau ini kan sudah tingkat tiga! Sebagai hukuman, hitung seluruh diameter pohon yang ada di taman kota! Semuanya harus seratus pohon tidak boleh lebih apalagi kurang! Mengerti?"

"Nde, Park seongsaeng."

"Saya tunggu di meja saya paling lambat besok siang!"

"Nde seongsaengnim"

"Dan untuk Changsub dan Eunkwang, kalian juga harus mengumpulkan tugas yang sama. Masing-masing lima puluh pohon. Mengerti?"

"Tapi kan seongsaeng, kami-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kalian sudah berusaha menyembunyikan Minhyuk-ssi dari saya kan! Jadi sudah sepantasnya kalian mendapat hukuman!"

"Nde Park seongsaeng"

Sementara itu….

"Gayoon~ah kurasa sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan berdua" bisik Sohyun sambil memainkan bolpoint di genggamannya.

"Kau benar sekali, bagaimana kalau hari ini saja kita jalan-jalan berdua? Sekalian ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." Jawab Gayoon yang berhasil membuat Sohyun menatapnya pensaran.

"Tentang apa?"

"Sudahlah nanti saja kita bicarakan di rumahku. Kau juga sudah lama sekali kan tidak berkunjung ke rumahku."

"Ah.. Baiklah.."

_'Kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Minhyuk oppa'_

Teng… teng….

"Gayoon~ah ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Sohyun.

"Eh? Memangnya bel sudah berbunyi Sohyun~ah?" Tanya Gayoon sambil menatap Sohyun yang berkaca pinggang di hadapannya.

"Ck, kau ini! Belnya kan sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu tau!" ujar Sohyun sedikit kesal pada temannya ini, "Sudahlah, ayo ke kantin." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil menarik Gayoon keluar kelas.

at Kantin…

"Eh? Itu Minhyuk oppa. Ayo kita bergabung dengan mereka!" ujar Sohyun semangat membuat Gayoon memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Minhyukkie oppa~" panggil Sohyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh? Sohyun~ah sini!" seru Minhyuk sambil menepuk bangku sebelahnya yang kosong.

"Hai Minyuk oppa~ hai teman-temannya Minhyuk oppa~" sapa Sohyun riang saat dirinya dan Gayoon telah sampai di hadapan Minhyuk dkk.

"Hai Sohyun~ah" seru Minhyuk, Eunkwang, Changsub, Peniel, dan Hyunsik bersamaan.

"Ya! Oppa! Kenapa hanya Sohyun yang disapa?" kesal Gayoon sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat kelima namja di depannya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah Gayoon~ah sebaiknya jika kau berniat ingin bergabung bersama kami duduk saja dengan tenang." Ucap Changsub menengahi.

"Oh iya, Sohyun~ah kenapa kau memanggil kami teman-temannya Minhyuk?" tanya Eunkwang yang diamini anggukan ketiga temannya.

"Ah.. iya.. aku masih belum terlalu ingat nama teman-temannya Minhyuk oppa." Jawab Sohyun sambil menggaruk tenguknya.

"Oh begitu ya.. kalau begitu kenalkan aku Peniel, dia Eunkwang hyung, ini Changsub hyung dan ini Hyunsik hyung."

"Eh? Hyunsik? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama oppa." Ucap Sohyun sambil memasang pose berfikir.

"Benarkah? Wah.. lihat hyung.. aku lebih terkenal kan daripada kalian bertiga! Kekkekk.." ucap Hyunsik girang.

"Ah… aku ingat! Apa marga oppa Lim?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar. _'Oh.. jadi ini yang dompetnya ada di Ilhoon oppa.'_

Hyunsik mengangguk, "Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sohyun, _'Bagaimana tidak? Oppa kan yang membuat oppaku tersenyum seperti orang gila.' _Batin yeoja bermarga Jung itu.

"Tentu saja Sohyun tahu, kau kan siswa terbodoh di sekolah ini!" ejek Eunkwang

"Ya! Hyung enak saja! Bukannya hyung ya yang terbodoh di sekolah ini." Balas Hyunsik tak terima.

Dan mereka berenam pun larut dalam obrolan, 'mencueki' Gayoon yang sesekali menimpali gurauan mereka. Membuat yeoja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu mendengus kesal. Tak lama kemudian bel masuknya jam pelajaran pun berdentang, membuat sekumpulan siswa itu membubarkan diri dan bergegas memasuki kelas masing-masing.

.

.

Sung jae memasuki ruangannya dengan senyum yang mengembang di kedua belah sudut bibirnya, namja kelahiran Mei ini baru selesai meminta ijin sekolah untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya selama kencan nanti. Terkesan berlebihan? Tidak –menurutnya- dia hanya ingin kencannya kali ini sulit untuk dilupakan, itu saja. Melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang, namja bermarga Yook ini segera meraih tas kerjanya berniat memasuki kelas karena ini sudah waktunya untuk mengajar.

_'Semoga kencan ini berjalan sukses'_

.

.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bisa membantumu mengerjakan tugas dari Park seongsaeng kau tau sendirikan hari ini hari pertamaku menjadi asisten namja cerewet itu~" ujar Hyunsik saat kelimanya menelusuri koridor sekolah mengingat jam sekolah yang telah usai.

"Kami memahaminya Hyunsik~ah."

"Eh? Namja cerewet? Siapa itu hyung?" Tanya Minhyuk ingin tahu.

"Biar mereka saja yang jelaskan nanti, Minhyuk~ah. Sudah dulu ya! Aku duluan~ bye~~" pamit Hyunsik sambil berlari ringan.

"Hyung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hyunsik hyung?" Tanya Minhyuk lagi

"Ish… makanya jangan tidur! Jadi ketinggalan ceritakan." Runtuk Eunkwang pada dongsaengnya ini.

"Ck, aku kan kelelahan hyung." Jawab Minhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sih hyung tadi malam?" sahut Peniel yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya kesusahan tidur saja."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu Minhyuk~ah" timpal Changsub sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya" ucap Minhyuk sambil berjalan mendahului ketiga temannya itu.

"Ya! Minhyuk~ah jangan marah~ hey… baiklah kami akan cerita." Ucap Eunkwang sambil berlari kecil diikuti Changsub dan Peniel.

Minhyuk masih terus berjalan, menghiraukan seruan ketiga temannya yang memintanya untuk memperlambat langkahnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti sejenak kala dihadapannya Sungjae tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya.

_'Ya Tuhan… aku lupa jika ada kencan dengannya. Bagaimana ini?'_

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku pulang~"

"Aigoo~ putri eomma sudah pulang rupanya" sambut Hyunna sambil menghampiri putrinya, "Eh? Ada Sohyun juga ya?"

"Annyeonghaseo~ ahjumma. Bagaimana kabar ahjumma?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sayang, aku sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik ahjumma~"

"Eum… ahjumma tau, pasti Sohyun kemari juga mau mengunjungi Minhyuk kan?" tebak Hyunna membuat pipi gadis bermarga Jung itu memerah, "Sayang sekali, Minhyuk sudah tinggal seapartemen dengan tunangannya" Lanjut Hyunna membuat Sohyun menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Eh? Minhyuk oppa sudah bertunangan?"

"Itulah yang akan aku beritahukan padamu Sohyun~ah~ tapi tenang saja, aku akan membantumu memisahkan mereka berdua. Karena aku sendiri juga tidak rela" ucap Gayoon sambil melirik kearah sang eomma, "Kalian berbincang dulu saja, aku akan berganti baju" lanjutnya kemudian.

Sepeninggal Gayoon, Hyunna buka suara, "Kau mau minum apa sayang?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot ahjumma."

"Oh… ayolah… Eum… bagaimana jika orange juice?"

"Tapi ahjumma-"

"Tidak ada penolakkan Sohyun~ah" ujar Hyunna sambil beranjak menuju dapurnya meninggalkan Sohyun yang duduk manis di ruang tengah mansion keluarga Lee itu.

_'Beruntung sekali Minhyuk Oppa mendapat eomma tiri seperti Kim Ahjumma. Tapi apa kabar ya Lee Ahjumma? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjunginya'_ batin Sohyun.

"Sohyun~ah mianhae sudah membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Gayoon membuyarkan lamunan Sohyun.

Sohyun tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa Gayoon~ah" ucapnya kemudian.

"Nah, Ayo diminum orange juicenya Sohyun~ah" ujar Hyunna sambil membawa nampan di tangannya, meletakkan minuman itu diatas meja.

"Mianhae jadi merepotkan ahjumma saja"

"Tak apa, justru ahjumma senang kau masih mau main kemari. Yah, walaupun Minhyuk sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi"

"Oh iya, Sohyun~ah kau mau tau siapa tunangan Minhyuk oppa?" pancing Gayoon sambil melirik sang eomma yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa aku mengenalnya Gayoon~ah?"

"Tentu saja, dia seorang seongsaeng di sekolah kita!" jawab Gayoon berapi-api.

"Eum? Siapa yeoja beruntung itu?" Tanya Sohyun ingin tahu.

"Ck, dia bukan seorang yeoja! Tunangan Minhyuk oppa itu seorang namja."

"Eh? Namja?"

"Hm… dia.."

"Dia…?"

"Yook seongsaeng.."

"Yook seongsaeng?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Huft.. Akhirnya saya bisa menyempatkan diri untuk apdet. Mianhe karena apdetnya -lagi-lagi- ngaret /bow/ Awalnya sih saya pengen apdet beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi berhubung saya susah banget bagi waktu jadi beginilah akhirnya.

Thank's buat reader semua yang udah berkenan menunggu kegajean ff ini, jujur saya ketawa-ketawa sendiri baca review dari kalian semua. Hehe.. Thank's juga buat semangatnya~

Oh iya, kemaren ada yang nanya kok peniel manggil minhyuk 'hyung'? Minhyuk jga mnggil peniel 'hyung' juga. nah, itu karena kesalahan author, sebenarnya di FF ini Minhyuk lebih tua dari Peniel. Makasih atas koreksinya.

**Special Thank's to :**

**Lee Chizumi, Han Rae Soo, Akita Fisayu, andre nasution, lee minji elf, MOMOcanCHAN (makasih buat koreksinya/bow/), Fitri Minhyuk, CassieMelody, Anggun MelodyCassie (Makasih udah mengingatkan saya buat apdet lagi), aii nasution, Realsunghyukbtob, ami, Guest, elfishyukieunhae, SaranghaeSungJae, , EarthTeleport, Guest, Silent Reader, Thank's juga buat yang udah Follow dan Favorite story ini.**

**.**

**.**

**See you next chap~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMinHyuk1019 ^^**


End file.
